The London Riots case 53
by materp.c
Summary: the doctor has left Jack with the responsibility of a young girl, Tegana. London's riots are proving to more then they seem, can the team find the cause of it before it's too late? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. prologue

Prologue

Captain Jack Harkness walked into the underground, secret, work place. He had been to the pub and was feeling a little tipsy, but not enough to forget that he had left the computer system running while it downloaded the final file. He switched the light on out of habit although he could find his way around the underground interior without any light at all. Later on when he looked back on this night, he would be very glad that he had switched that light on.

On the table, wrapped in a large blanket, was a young girl, no older than four years of age. Jack strode over to the table, the child was fast asleep and there was a note next to her small torso; it read:

Please look after her, captain, I'm counting on you!

From

The Doctor

Jack smiled. It was just typical, the doctor would always turn up when he wasn't there and then he would leave notes to make sure that Jack knew he had come. Now he had left a present too and a rather big present too! Not knowing what else to do, Jack picked the little girl up into his arms and took her home.


	2. we're going to London

Chapter 1

"Tegana check that file on the London Riot's I have a feeling that we missed something!" Jack shouted across the room. There was no need to shout because Tegana was already clicking onto the same file that he had told her to check.

Jack had taken full responsibility for Tegana, brought her up like she was his own daughter. The doctor hadn't returned for her as he had thought he would and so the four year old child had turned into a teenager, and, at 14, she was now part of the torchwood team. She seemed more apt at learning and understanding about anything alien then the rest of the team, it made Jack wonder where she had come from and why the doctor had left her in his care.

"Aha, turns out that no one knows how it started, why, where and when… nothing!" Tegana shouted back, already looking on the internet for any sign of the four appending questions.

Gwen Cooper swivelled her chair to face Tegana's computer screen, it was easier to turn and look at Tegana's, rather than spend ages looking for the right file or page on her own. Jack joined them, huddling round the screen so everyone could see.

"Why is there a file marked Ianto?" Jack asked pointing towards the screen, at the tabs. Tegana had several tabs running along the bottom of the screen, all to do with different cases.

"Ianto keeps giving me cases to look into; I put them all in that file so I know they're his and not yours!" Tegana turned her head towards Jack and gave him a sweet smile, she knew that Jack had a soft spot for Ianto, it didn't seem at all wrong for him to be that way inclined, it was who he was and nothing was going to change that now.

"Alright, enough about Ianto's case files, let's get back to the task in hand!" Gwen could get rather annoyed when Jack strayed of topic and then Tegana would join in and she would get even more annoyed. Jack and Tegana looked at Gwen, a little shocked and a little guilty.

"Right," Gwen said introducing the topic back into their brains.

Turning her head back to the screen Tegana began to read out loud the news article.

_London Riots gone riot. Teenage gangs destroy the streets for no apparent reason. On Thursday June 11th__ teenagers with the age range of 13 to 19 hit the London's streets, burning long running business, homes and local stores to the ground, looting the stores of their goods before setting them alight. These goods were later seen dumped on the pavements and roads, smashed and unusable. Many citizens are baffled at the number of looted goods left in the streets, it is not logical for looting to be committed in this manner- it is obvious that the main reason for the June 11__th__ looting is somewhat different than the norm. _

_The worst affected areas appear to be in the centre of the capital city. King's Cross, Leicester square and Covent Garden are particularly suffering. As you get further away from the city centre there is less and less damage and in fact the outskirts of London are untouched. _

_Police are currently surrounding the worst areas and hope to keep the riots in control. News tonight will be keeping informed of any updates on this matter and will pass the information via this newspaper for the next two weeks. _

Tegana sank back into her seat, thankful that the article had finished there and using the time it took for her to sink into the leather office chair to process the new information through her brain.

"So it starts off in the centre, it being at its worst…" Tegana waited for someone else to continue.

"Which means that whatever 'it' is, it lives in the centre of London," Jack finished.

"Wait how do we know it's a thing that's causing the riots?" Gwen asked wondering how they could come to conclusion so quickly.

"Because, my dear Gwen, we are clever!" Jack teased, Gwen sighed and gave him the annoyed look.

"It's pretty obvious, the rioters are all teenagers, thirteen to nineteen, and it is all happening in one area, when there's no clear reason to be rioting about, I think and I believe dad does too, that something is possessing those teenagers to carry out the riots for some reason which we've yet to discover!" Tegana explained.

Jack regretted the day when he had chosen to let Tegana call him dad; it had never felt truly right. Yes, he had taken care of her for most of her life but he felt as though he was cheating her out of her real parents, wherever they may be.

Ianto popped his head around the door asking if they would like coffee, Jack and Gwen said yes but Tegana refused, she wasn't a lover of the hot drink and preferred coke or even plain water better.

Ianto was rewriting the paperwork, for some of it had gotten wet due to some 'accident' of Owen's, the ink had run and was now illegible. It was lucky that these particular cases were in living memory so together they had been able to accurately rewrite the files. He had been at it most of the morning and felt that he had deserved a coffee break and following his usual custom he made sure he asked everyone else before putting the kettle on.

Owen was connected to the scanner and on the lookout for anything suspicious, so far nothing. Tosh was with him, putting together the electrostatic gun she had previously dismantled to analyse. They were sipping the cups of coffee that Ianto had brought them when Tegana walked in, holding three high-tech watches in her hands.

"We're going to London." She told them while handing them each one of the watches. Tosh looked inquisitively at Tegana as she took the watch off her.

"It's chipped, links to Dad's, basically if you don't lose it then he knows exactly where you are." Tosh nodded, thinking it over in her mind.

"Is Jack giving us a holiday?" Owen asked having not quite grasped the obvious reason for going to London.

Tosh and Tegana looked at him in disbelief.

"No, you idiot, we're following up the London Riots aren't we?" Tosh's mind worked fast to decipher why they were going where they were going because nobody seemed to tell her straight out, they assumed she already knew. Tegana nodded.

"She's good!" Tegana said to Owen, he agreed.

Tegana knocked on the office door; she waited for an answer, not wanting to disturb Ianto from his work. When she heard his voice say 'come in' she pushed the door leaving it ajar as she poked her head around the frame.

"I'm not disturbing you am i?" she asked cautiously, Ianto shook his head.

"Dad told me to give you this, it's chipped. And he also told me to tell you that we are going to London, found a lead in the London riots case." Ianto took the watch off Tegana, slipping it onto his wrist already. Tegana watched him do this then remembered she had something to give him. Digging into her pocket she brought out a folded bit of paper.

"Case 42, the hepemtote case, would have got it to you sooner but you know what dad's like!" the trouble was he knew too much of what Jack was like. Ianto smiled at Tegana as he took the paper from her and placed it on his desk, smoothing it down with his hand.

"You know Tegana I would appreciate it if you would mind not creasing the paper before you give it to me! These have got to last you know!" Ianto said this in a light tone but she knew he meant every word of it, so she apologized and promised she would try to keep them crease free in the future.

Ianto felt weird when he talked to Tegana, it was because of the way he felt about her father. It somehow didn't seem to be right when he was in a gay relationship with someone who had a daughter, but then he would remind himself that Tegana wasn't actually Jack's daughter and it would make it seem even worse.

Roberto Hannigan was struggling to keep focused. What was he doing here? Why was he in Leicester square when he lived in Oxford Street? He looked around him. People everywhere, teenagers... all teenagers. They were smashing the windows, filling bags with whatever they could grab. Why? What was the point? Roberto rubbed his head, it hurt, it really hurt. Like a big hangover hurt. Pulling himself to his feet, Roberto did the only thing he could think of, ran.

He ran to the end of the street, got confused and ran back. He made himself think before he pelted up another street, towards home. Things started to get familiar, the local newsagents, the pub, the library, he could see it all coming into the distance. _A few more steps and I'll be home _he thought to himself, but he never crossed the threshold.

A man stepped out in front of him, blocking his way, the man carried a gun. Roberto hesitated, the character looked like a bodyguard of some sort, wearing a black helmet to match his black attire, and something told Roberto he wasn't going to be let past.

"Roberto Hannigan, insufficient." The bodyguard said his voice sounding inhumane and metallic. Roberto had little time to dote on what he had just been told, the sound of a gun shattered his thoughts and he thought no more. Roberto Hannigan had just turned 20.


	3. travel arangements

Chapter 2

Jack pulled his suitcase down the stairs, it wasn't all that big but he didn't feel like lifting it. He plonked it by the door and was about to leave it there and get a drink when he noticed a letter on the doormat. The envelope was a pale blue colour, crumpled and tatty; it looked like someone had neglected to post it. Carefully Jack picked it up, he studied the writing, familiar, like he saw it every day, familiar. He turned it over curious on whether it had a return address or not, it didn't. He was about to break the seal when he heard a thump coming from the top of the stairs. He put the envelope on the sideboard ready to open later.

"Tegana, I'll do it!" Jack shouted as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Tegana was trying her hardest to haul her suitcase over the first awkward step.

"Leave it!" Jack ordered.

"Ok" Tegana said letting go of the suitcase and watching as it bumped down the 20 odd stairs. Jack caught it, almost falling with the impact.

"When I said leave it, I didn't mean let go!" Jack exclaimed his voice muffled through the fabric of the suitcase. Putting it on the floor he turned it around until he found the handle and then dragged it out to join his suitcase. Meanwhile Tegana bounded down the stairs.

"So are we picking everyone up or are then finding their own way there?" Tegana asked as she met her father coming back through the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Ianto's meeting us here, but the rest are meeting us at the train station." Tegana nodded to show she heard and carried on to the fridge taking out a bottle of coke. There was a loud knock on the door.

"That was quick!" Tegana said unscrewing the lid of the coke and having to rush over to the sink when it fizzed out of the top. She took a swig out the bottle and realized that Jack wasn't in the room. The knock came again. Thinking it weird that Jack hadn't already answered it Tegana took her bottle of coke and headed to the door.

"Hi Ianto come in, Dad's somewhere!" Ianto stepped sheepishly through the door, it was like he never been here before, they both knew that, it was just how comfortable he had made himself within the house last time he had stayed that made it awkward.

"Got your suitcase?" Tegana enquired seeing that he had come empty handed.

"It's in the car," he informed her. Tegana took a peek outside before she closed the door; flash car, red and shiny! Jack came out of the living room; he smiled and nodded at Ianto -his form of greeting. Tegana sighed, why he wouldn't just say hello like every other person she didn't know! He ushered them into the living room, Ianto sat willingly on the cream sofa, Jack sat in the armchair and Tegana perched on the edge of Jack's chair.

"so I've booked the hotel, and the train tickets have you got the equipment?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Was going to pick it up on the way," Ianto replied.

"Well in that case I think we better get going!" Jack said getting up from his seat and heading to the door. Tegana and Ianto followed. Jack picked up suitcase, opening the door with his free hand. He placed the suitcase on the last step of three that led to their house. Tegana went to pick her suitcase up and put it on the same step when Ianto took it of her and passed it to Jack to save any bother.

While they left Jack to lock the door Ianto and Tegana took the suitcases to the car placing them in the empty boot, careful not to damage the red glossy paintwork.

"Hey you're not leaving your car in the train station car park are you?" Jack asked slightly worried as the car was relatively new.

"No I'm getting my brother to pick it up, he has been admiring it ever since I got it so I thought I'd let him have a go, on the condition that he makes sure that he keeps it exactly like it is." Tegana raised her eyebrows, she never heard Ianto mention that he had a brother and by the way that he reacted he had never told Jack either.

Jack got in the passenger seat and Tegana got in the back. Ianto started up the engine.

It was 11 o'clock at night and Anna Hanigan was out searching for her son, he promised he would be back at half past 10, she suspected him to be drunk and probably wandering the streets trying to find his house. So she wasn't too surprised to find him lying on the pavement not that far away from the house. She sighed and lifted one of Roberto's arms around her neck and hoisted him up from the ground, his whole weight straining his poor mother's shoulder blades.

Anna glanced back to see if any of Roberto's friends where in sight, being that it was his 20th birthday party/binge night she had expected him to be bring friends home, but all she saw was two bodyguards with black helmets and guns walking regimentally away from her. Thinking it odd but not really registering it, she carried on towards home.

Jack opened the door, bright lights blared out.

"Why are the lights on?" Tegana asked, peering pass her father. Jack didn't answer but walked cautiously into the main room.

"Owen!" Jack exclaimed. Tegana and Ianto dashed into the room intrigued by Jack's outburst.

"Ah, Jack, I was wondering when you lot would turn up!" Owen pulled his suitcase towards him ready to leave.

"We told you to meet at the train station!" Jack said shaking his head in utter amusement.

"Oh that's why no one else is here!" Owen realized, took him long enough. Tegana giggled and Owen grinned, he was always getting things wrong and didn't seem to really take note of what the consequences could be.

Jack headed for the weapons and Ianto headed for the laptop. Tegana noticed that Owen had packed a first aid bag which was on top of his suitcase, but everyone had forgotten to include Tosh's analysing equipment within the packing requirements.

Tegana recovered the large case that the equipment went in and started to carefully dismantle the high-tech telescope that Tosh had permanently on her station. Bit by bit she placed it into the case, marvelling at how easy it was to fit the pieces back into the foam shapes that had been cutaway to allow the equipment to be carried safely. Once it was all packed away neatly and placed by Owen's suitcase, Tegana began to search the hub to check that they had missed anything else.

Near Gwen's station there was a small device, that Tegana knew to be called a simulo, she noted that it recorded stuff like a conversation or captured a whole event on audio. She picked it up wondering if her father would find it any help on this case.

"Hey, dad, do you want the simulo?" Tegana popped her head into the armoury, where Jack was placing one of the more futuristic pieces of ammunition in a bag.

"The what?" Jack asked half not understanding what she was asking him and half not having listened in the first place.

"The simulo." Tegana repeated waving it in front of her.

"Oh, that, yes, is that what Tosh called it, simulo?"

"No, that's its real name." Tegana felt like she was talking to someone dumb and not her father who was an expert at most things.

"But we never found out its real name." Jack said. He stared at his daughter, and there was a moment of silence when both wondered how Tegana could've possibly know what the recording, audio gadget was called when no one on earth had ever heard or seen one before, it was an alien gadget that had no place to belong on earth.

"I'll put it in your bag then." Tegana said breaking the silence and trying to move the topic on. It freaked her out, her knowledge being bigger than her father's; she didn't understand how it could be so. She had just looked at the object and instantly knew what it was called.

Jack watched as Tegana left the room. His mind was whirling with unanswered questions and possible answers. He only wished that he had actually caught the Doctor before he gave Tegana to him. At least then he would know and would be able to explain to Tegana when the time came.

"Are you ready Jack? Owen's been waiting for ages, I've got everything we need computer orientated, Tegana seems to have packed Tosh's equipment up, just waiting for you!" Ianto told him brightly although out of the corner of his eye Ianto noticed that Jack looked a little dazed.

"Yep, be there in a sec." Jack said breaking the daze and coming back to the usual Jack. Hurriedly he tied the bag up and slung it carefully over his shoulder, carrying it into the main room.

Gwen and Tosh had found each other in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the Cardiff train station, they were now both searching avidly for any sign of the rest of the team. Gwen looked at her watch, 10 minutes until three, the supposed time that Jack told them he would get there for. Notifying Tosh on this new bit of information, they agreed to wheel their suitcases over to the bench and rest for a while and let Jack find them instead.

Tosh brought a newspaper from the little stall very close to the bench they had parked their suitcase at. She sat down next to Gwen, unfolding the paper and skipping the sports section. She skimmed through the news, stopping to read an article if it took her fancy and then carrying on. Gwen peeped over her shoulder, she was bored, nothing else to do and right now reading a newspaper seemed the only thing to keep her occupied.

"Hey look at that!" Gwen pointed to an article titled 'Son found suspiciously dead after raid.' Tosh averted her eyes to where Gwen was pointing; she read the story of Roberto Hannigan found dead in the streets on the night of his 20th birthday.

"Don't that sound slightly suspicious to you?" Gwen asked.

"What sound suspicious?" Gwen jumped she had been too engrossed in reading the article to notice that Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tegana had joined them.

Tosh handed the paper to Jack pointing out the correct article that he should be reading. With Ianto, Owen and Tegana trying to see it too it became slightly squashed.

"Yeah I agree, suspicious. Look we can talk about it on the train cause if I'm not mistaken that is the signal for us to start boarding." a whistle had gone and Jack had been the only one to notice that people had started to move from the platform and onto the train. He handed the newspaper to Tegana (who had been unable to read it due to Ianto and Owen blocking her view,) and picked up both suitcases, leading the way as they all boarded the train.

'London here we come!' Jack thought optimistically.


	4. London in all its calamity!

Chapter 3

"KING'S CROSS CHANGE HERE FOR THE PICCADILLY LINE" the intercom bellowed through the underground train.

"Come on that's our stop." Jack said getting up from his seat (which he had been lucky to have considering how pack the train was) he slid Gwen's suitcase to her as she was sat the furthest away and happened to have her suitcase the nearest to the door.

All six of them filed out the stuffy train and onto the cool platform, following the exit signs they made their way through the maze of platforms and stations and out into the fresh air.

Jack paused by a wall so he could find the location of the hotel and navigate them all to it.

10 minutes later they found themselves in the lobby of the hotel Callisto. The receptionist looked suspiciously at the group as they arrived through the small doorway, she had spotted Tegana and thought it strange that there where so many adults with one child. Jack signed in and got the room keys (he had booked two rooms as it was only three to a room).

"I'll take the suitcase dad." Tegana said taking her own suitcase of Jack so he had a free hand to sign the various papers. The receptionist seemed to relax when she heard Tegana refer to Jack as dad, now she realised that one of the adults was her father she didn't seem so worried.

On the landing, Jack handed Gwen a key.

"You girls take that room." He indicated to the door reading 19. Gwen had already put the key in the door and opened in while Jack was still speaking.

Tosh, Tegana and Gwen put their cases against the wall and looked about the room.

"I'm having that bed!" Tegana said jumping on the bed in the corner. No sooner had they all sat down on their chosen beds did there come a knock on the door.

Gwen answered it.

"Gee Jack can't you leave us alone for one minute!"

"When you're finished settling in come next door, staff meeting." Jack told her and then promptly left.

"You all heard right?" Gwen asked Tosh and Tegana, they nodded.

"Good, don't have to repeat it then." She said to herself.

There was a small wardrobe on the left side of the room, Tegana and Tosh had already begun put their clothes into it, organising them in neat piles. Gwen added her not so neat piles of clothes to the wardrobe. When they had all finished and their suitcases emptied and placed under their beds, they found their way over to the 'staff meeting'.

"Right I have a list of things we need to do: Gwen tomorrow I want you to go over to Mrs Hannigan's see what you can find out…"

"Can I go with her?" Tegana piped up knowing that if she said nothing she would either be staying at the hotel with Ianto or tagging along with Jack who would be constantly annoying her with his checking up on her safety.

Jack looked at her, he knew he couldn't keep her under constant surveillance and would one day have to let go. He sighed.

"Ok, Gwen, keep an eye out for her." Jack gave Gwen a hard stare to show that he really meant it.

"Owen, Tosh I want you to take a good look around the riot wrecks, see if you can spot anything to link it up, meanwhile I'll be using the computer to see if picks up anything, probably be wandering around the wrecks too." Jack concluded. The meeting ended and they separated for the night.

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Tegana asked Gwen as she opened the gate.

"Yeah number 8 says so in the paper!" Gwen showed Tegana the newspaper clipping that she had ripped out of the paper before she had left the hotel. Folding it back up and stuffing it back in her bag, Gwen knocked on the door.

A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Mrs Hannigan?" Gwen asked politely.

"Yes what can I do for you?" the lady answered.

"I am from the FBI, I've been sent to try and concluded this investigation, if you please Mrs Hannigan." Gwen gestured past Mrs Hannigan and she moved out of the doorway and let Gwen and Tegana in. She guided them into the kitchen and went to the kettle.

"Can I get you a cup of tea, miss…"

"Cooper, Gwen cooper and this is Tegana Harkness, she's on work experience." Gwen informed Mrs Hannigan, feeling she had better explain why a 14 year old was part of a FBI investigation before it got too suspicious.

"You look a bit young dear." Mrs Hannigan observed.

"I do look quite young for my age; apparently I don't like to grow!" Tegana saved the situation with a little humour, something that she had gotten from watching her father in difficult situations like this.

"Now Mrs Hannigan, if you please we would just like you to account the incident in your own words for us, try to remember every detail even if it sounds a little silly now." Gwen edged the conversation back to the reason they were here.

"How many more accounts must I give? Please Miss Cooper call me Anna."

"Well if we're going to be on first name bases, call me Gwen." Anna smiled, she liked Gwen, she had decided.

"Very well, Gwen, it happened a few days ago, it was my son, Roberto's, 20th birthday and he had gone out to the pub with some of his mates to celebrate, you know what young boys are like, so I wasn't expecting to be home early, although he had promised to be home at half past 10. He usually tries to keep his promises, so at 11 I decided to take a look outside see if he was insight, check that he wasn't rolling drunk on a pavement somewhere. Well I found him, he was lying in the middle of the road, I somehow managed to pick him up and drag him home, only then did I realise he was dead." Anna Hannigan was close to tears at this point. Tegana put her arm around Mrs Hannigan's shoulders, guiding her to a chair and imposing that she sit.

"It's alright Mrs Hannigan, we understand." Tegana said softly.

"Anna, do you remember anything else, anything unusual?" Gwen asked gently so as not to sound too police-like.

"No, I don't think so; wait yes there was something…" Mrs Hannigan said through her sobs. She took a tissue from the box conveniently placed on the table and dried her eyes as she began to remember what she had seen.

"I think, I remember seeing two men walking away from me, they were all dressed in black, from head to foot, I thought it strange but at the time I was more worried at getting Roberto home, so I must have wiped it out of my mind." Mrs Hannigan remembered vividly the two men now and could not understand how it was that she had come to have forgotten them.

"Anna was there anything else unusual, I mean did these men carry something, was there something on the ground nearby or…"

"Yes come to think of it they both carried guns and they didn't seem like any ordinary guns, great big whoppers they were." Mrs Hannigan recalled. Gwen stood up.

"Thank-you Mrs Hannigan, we can now conduct a full report and possibly get a led on these strange men." Gwen said suggesting that they were leaving. Tegana arose from her seat, looking with pity at Anna. She was trying to imagine how she felt but decided it was impossible to know without experience it yourself.

Tosh and Owen where wandering around the empty carcass of once nice buildings, they were searching for anything unusual or alien.

"We haven't found anything, can't we just go back? This pointless!" Owen whined, he kicked a tin can away from him.

"Owen! This may look pointless but we are not going anywhere until we either find something or get a call from Jack, ok?" Tosh was quite anger at Owen for saying such a thing.

Owen mumbled something which sounded like a sarcastic ok.

They turned into a derelict news shop. Owen kicked the rubble out the way then paused. Something was on the ground, something that looked very out of place in amiss of the stones and glass. Owen picked it up cautiously and looked around it before alerting Tosh on the find.

"What do you reckon it is?" Owen asked knowing that she would be more likely to be able to give an almost correct assumption.

"It looks suspiciously like a part of a gun, although I don't know it looks very alien to me." This was as far as Tosh could take her analysis without the use of her equipment.

Gwen and Tegana stood in the porch of Mrs Hannigan's house; they had shown themselves out and left Anna to compose herself in the kitchen.

"You were really good; I would've believed you actually were a policewoman." Tegana complemented Gwen.

"I was a policewoman before I met Jack and joined Torchwood." Gwen said casually getting out her mobile phone.

"What? You actually were a policewoman?" Tegana asked even though Gwen had basically already explained it.

"Uh huh." Gwen replied typing in a number on her phone.

"Just gonna call your dad, let him know we're coming back and possibly mention those all-in-black bodyguard guys, so he can start looking into it." Gwen gave Tegana the rundown of the conversation before even hitting the call button.

Jack was glad for one thing: that he had chosen a hotel that didn't require you to be out the room at a certain time. It meant that he and Ianto had been in the room most of the day, using the computer to determine where the rest of the team were and to look into the riot news.

Jack leaned over Ianto's computer to reach his coffee, they were extremely close, so close that when Jack looked up their noses where almost touching. Ianto felt a shift of uncomfortable-ness he liked it yet he didn't. Jack titled his head ever so slightly it meant that their noses no longer got in the way, he pursed his lips.

RING RING, RING RING!

Breaking out of the awkward moment Jack reached for his phone.

"Hello? Gwen, oh Hi, how'd go?" there was a pause while Jack listened to Gwen's voice.

"Right yeah I'll look into it, does sound a bit dodgy, how's Tegana?" a shorter pause this time.

"Good, well see you back here then, say half an hour?" There was a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you two hours but if I ring you come straight back here you understand... good, bye." Jack put down the phone.

Ianto looked at Jack expectantly.

"Yeah, it was Gwen, she wants to take Tegana out shopping." Jack explained.

"Doesn't she know that we're at work?" Ianto exclaimed laughing.

"Apparently not, oh well it'll be good for Tegana, I don't do shops!" Jack said shifting over Ianto to retrieve his coffee that he failed to retrieve the first time.

"We all know that one!" Ianto said indicating to Jack's attire. Jack playfully hit Ianto on the arm.

"I'm gonna call Tosh and Owen tell them to come back." Jack informed Ianto as he picked up his phone and dialled the number.

Tosh and Owen where sat on the remainders of a once six foot tall wall, Tosh was trying to unscrew the impossibly small screws that held the black objet together. If she could get into it she could make a better judgement for whether or not it was alien technology. She didn't want to take it back to Jack and find it was just a bit of rubbish.

Owen sighed. Tosh looked expectantly at him. Owen realised she was waiting for some sort of explanation for why he was sighing.

"Well, it's boring. Where's all the exciting but dangerous stuff?"

"Owen! You can't go round saying that besides if we do our job right there may be no need for the exciting but dangerous stuff to turn up!" Tosh reprimanded him.

"Yeah, but come on it's bound to turn up!" Tosh just gave him a long hard stare which told him to shut up. Tosh's phone began ringing; its tone was a popular song by the killers - 'human'.

"Hello?" Tosh said into the device.

"Right, yeah ok we'll come, found something you might want to take a look at." Tosh replied after the pause in which she had listened to the speaker on the other end. Another pause. Tosh laughed.

"Yeah don't think we're going to do that, you know Owen hates shopping!" Owen's ears pricked up at the sound of his name. Owen mouthed 'what?' to Tosh and Tosh shushed him.

"See ya!" Tosh finished the phone call and put her mobile back into her pocket. Owen's wide-eyed look told Tosh he wanted to know why his name had cropped up in the conversation.

"It was Jack, he said that Gwen is taking Tegana shopping, I said that we probably wouldn't be doing that 'cause you hate shopping." Owen nodded his head, now he understood.

"Come on, back to the hotel." Tosh said picking up the black object and standing up moving away from Owen. Owen quickly jumped and followed Tosh.

There was a knock on the hotel door. The secretary let Owen and Tosh in. she didn't take much notice of what Tosh was holding, or the fact that they were missing the two people that had left with them.

Going up to the room, Jack let them in. Tosh handed him the object. Jack took it carefully from her and placed it on the table. He indicated towards the none existence chairs, meaning for them to sit down. Tosh took the hint and perched on the end of Owen's bed. Owen did likewise.

"Definitely alien." Jack concluded after examining the object.

"Looks like part of a gun to me." He added placing it back on the table.

There was a knock on the door. Jack arose and answered it. Gwen and Tegana filed into the room. Jack noticed they carried no bags and wondered what sort shopping they had done without buying anything.

"We came back 'cause Tegana had a headache." Gwen told them dumping her bag on the bed.

"How was it?" Jack asked Tegana. She looked at Gwen and then at Jack.

'It was boring' she mouthed. Jack and Ianto laughed. Tegana moved around behind Ianto as her dad sat back down in his seat.

"So how's your investigation going?" Tegana asked Ianto.

"Not so good, nothing absolutely nothing." Ianto told her.

"Maybe we'll get something tomorrow, how about dinner?" Owen suggested feeling his stomach rumbling screaming for food.

"Sure, pizza anybody?" Jack asked finding his wallet for his coat pocket. Everyone agreed and gave Jack a list of different pizza toppings, which he took with he when went to order them.

_Pretty please review I've only had 3 I want to know if you all like it or not._


	5. Nathan

Chapter 4

Tegana hadn't even made it to her own bed that night, the travelling, the events of that day and staying up too late with the team had proved just a little too much for her and she had flopped on Jack's bed before the pizza was even a quarter of the way finished.

Owen had gladly finished the rest of the pepperoni pizza along with his own meat feast one.

Jack had carried Tegana into the girl's room and laid her in her bed. He was reminded of the night that he had first found her and carried her home. She had been so much smaller then. Now she was getting heavy but still light enough to be carried with ease.

Tegana woke up disorientated the next morning, she didn't remember going to bed, at least not in this room. Gwen was already up and making a cup of coffee for herself and Tosh. Luckily there was a glass for Tegana, (which today Gwen filled with the apple juice that Jack had brought last night and Tegana hadn't finished).

"Morning, Tegana." Gwen said sleepily, she had noticed that Tegana had sat up and reached for the glass that had been on the side board next to Tegana's bed. She took her coffee and went over to Tegana's bed and perched on the end. Tosh had been tossing and turning during the night and Gwen had found it hard to get to sleep when all she could hear was the constant rustling if sheets, therefore Gwen had got little sleep that night.

Tegana, as usual, slept like a log. Nothing could wake her not even the sound of crashing thunder would make her stir. But the mornings where always a blur, Tegana would open her eyes, yet not take in her surroundings. Her mind was filled with the peculiar dreams she constantly had, some of them were so real it was as if they were true memories and not some fantasy world that her mind had created out of the things she learned and absorbed throughout the day.

"You alright?" Gwen asked feeling that Tegana had a rather pale complexion. Tegana nodded her head.

"Mornings not good?" before Tegana had a chance to answer or nod, Tosh slid nosily out of bed and sleepwalked to the bathroom.

"No." Tegana murmured. "I have really weird dreams, they don't feel like dreams, they feel like memories but they can't be I've never experienced anything that I see in my dreams." Tegana explained.

"Have you told Jack?" Gwen asked. Tegana shook her head.

"I think it might be a good idea." Gwen said.

"They're just dreams Gwen." This was Tosh's voice she had emerged from the bathroom, looking overall more energetic then when she went in. Gwen glared at Tosh. Tosh had forgotten that nobody knew who Tegana really was and something like this could provide a big clue to where she had come from.

When they were all dress and ready to go, Gwen suggested that they go and knock on the boys' room to see if they were awake.

"Knowing dad, they probably are!" Tegana exclaimed now back to her usual self.

Tegana ran out and knocked on the door; Gwen wasn't far behind but was waiting for Tosh to get out of the room so she could lock it. It was Jack that opened the door to them, ushering them in and telling them that they would go down to breakfast as soon as Owen had put on his shirt.

They were lucky enough to get a big enough table to seat all six of them around it. Jack had taken this opportunity to have a team meeting, while they munched through their toast.

"Owen, Tosh do you think you could lead me to where you found the alien ammunition?" Jack asked making that top priority on his list of things to do within that day.

"Sure, I'm pretty certain I know where it was." Tosh assured him, taking a sip out of her warm coffee cup. It wasn't as nice as Ianto's but it would do to get the caffeine running through their systems, making them energetic and lively for the day's work.

"Good that's where I want to start today." Jack told them, they had all been waiting for a rundown of all the events that Jack had planned for them that day.

"Gwen, then I want you to take us to the spot on Oxford street where Roberto Hannigan got killed." Gwen nodded certain that she could find the place again.

"Ianto, I want you to come with us today, I'll connect the tracking device to this," he pointed to his intergalactic time watch. "And any alien signals will come straight to me." Jack's voice had been getting louder and louder and Tegana thought it was best to tell him now before it got worse.

"Dad, less mention of aliens and keep you voice down people are staring." Jack looked around him Tegana was right several people where giving him funny looks, it was just that he wasn't used to conducting team meetings within a public place.

It was about 10:00 and the torchwood team where out in the wreckage of two previous nights of rioting. Tosh was pointing to where she and Owen had found the alien gun, Jack bent down taking a good look around the area, checking for anything else that was alien. He was out of luck.

Tegana wandered to the left of the team, thinking she had heard something. She found an open, off the hinge, door. She peeped round the door, it was dark but she could still make out the silhouette of a person scrunched up in the dark corner.

"Hello?" Tegana called into the darkness. She heard a grunting noise coming from the figure.

"DAD!" She shouted. Almost immediately Jack was by his daughter's side.

"What? What is it?" He asked quickly so it sounded like one long word.

"There's someone in there, I heard them groan." Tegana pointed relatively to where she could make out the figure.

"Ianto, help me." Ianto responsively perked up and followed Jack into the blackness. Together they pulled out the figure.

Jack propped him up on the wall and bent down to examine him.

"Out the way, Doctor Harper coming through!" Owen said shoving Jack out the way. Owen took Jack's place by the potentially injured man. He examined him much as to what Jack was doing before he was pushed out of the way.

The man groaned again and his eyes flickered open. On the sight of the torchwood team, he curled up in a protective ball, obviously frightened.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you, there's really no need to be frightened of us!" Jack soothed him.

"Well, not sure about him…" Gwen pointed at Jack.

"But everyone else is alright!" she added. The man let out a little laugh and Gwen felt marginally pleased that she had been able to use humour to make someone feel better. Jack frowned at Gwen and then turned back to the frightened man.

"Ignore her, she's a little crazy, could you tell us your name?" Jack asked feeling he now had his own-back on Gwen.

"Nathan." Nathan replied, sheepishly.

"Hey Nathan, I'm Jack, that's Gwen (the loud one), Owen (he's a doctor), Tosh, Ianto and Tegana (my daughter)." Jack informed him pointing to each person as he said their names.

Nathan acknowledge each person, he looked at them each as Jack pointed to them.

"Now Nathan could you tell us what happened?" Jack continued he felt he had gained Nathan's trust now and could press him into finding out what they needed to know.

"I was out in one of the raids, I didn't mean to be, I didn't want to be part of it, I just was there. I hadn't been part of any of them I swear!" Nathan said quite clearly not proud of what he had done. Gwen assured him that it was ok and they didn't mind that he was part of the raids but just wanted to know what happened.

Nathan, calmer now he wasn't so frightened or worried at what they would think of him knowing that he had been part of the riots, carried on his story.

"Well I was lifting up this telly when all of a sudden I wondered what I was doing there, I didn't recall arriving and I certainly didn't remember smashing anything to get into the place. There were people all around me, teenagers mostly. Confused, I dropped the telly and tried to work out how far away from home I was, that's when they came in." Nathan paused.

"Who came in?" Gwen asked not letting Nathan just leave the story at that.

"Two guys dressed in black carrying guns, nobody seemed to take much notice of them at first but then they came closer to me and people started to turn their heads, one of them pointed a gun at me, and the other directed it to the crowd, I was scared, I ran into that cupboard, must've hit my head for all I remember then is them going away and me waking up here." Nathan slouched having finished his story and leaning back to wait for the team to speak.

"How old are you?" it was an odd question and from Owen who hadn't said much since Nathan had awoken.

"20, yesterday," Nathan said. Owen gave Jack a look with raised eyebrows. Jack registered this in his brain for later use.

"Can we help you home at all?" Jack asked feeling there was no more need for questions.

"Um, I live down the street, but I might need a bit of a hand, I feel a little wobbly." Nathan accepted. He tied to stand and almost slipped back down but Owen caught him.

"Don't rush yourself," Owen told him. Tosh got hold of Nathan's other arm and helped him up. Tegana asked if he had brought any belongings that he needed to take home, he said that he had had a wallet but it seemed to have fallen out somewhere.

Tegana's first bet was the cupboard that Nathan had been found in. The trouble was it was too dark in there to see anything. She tried using her hands against the floor, hoping to find something but she hit nothing but dust. Ianto came to the rescue with his pocket torch that he carried around with him for moments like this.

Tegana rooted around with the torch and found the wallet; she picked it up and then paused. Next to where the wallet was something shiny and terribly small. Tegana bent down and picked it up, it felt cold in her hand. She took it carefully over to her father.

"What's this?" she asked, watching as Jack took it from her and held it up to the sky.

"I believe it is a chip, an electronic chip." Jack explained, then looked towards Nathan.

"Did you notice anything different about one of the guns, maybe the one that was pointed at you?" he asked. Nathan casted his mind back to the previous night.

"Ur, yes, I think that the one that was pointed at me was somewhat different, I think why?"

"Arh that explains it." Jack said pacing up and down, an act he only did while processing his thoughts in a matter of seconds.

"Explains what Jack?" Tosh asked on behalf of everyone else.

"The gun that was pointed at Nathan was in fact an electronic tetro blaster, used to fire electronic chips into their targets, in this case Nathan, so they can keep track of where they've been/go." Jack explained, he perched himself on a broken bit of wall and looked directly at Nathan, his mind whirling with possible ideas and answers.

"Nathan, I think it's time you got home. We'll come with you if you want." Jack told him. By the look of him Nathan wouldn't even manage to get out of the ruined building let alone get to his house without help.

Arriving at Nathan's house, they let him retrieve his keys and Tegana unlocked the door, for he still needed the support of the rest of the team. He hopped into the hallway and said thank-you to everyone.

"Oh here's your wallet!" Tegana said handing it back to him as she had forgot to do it when she found the chip. Nathan thanked her and the rest of team and disappeared into the bright yellow hallway, the door closing in front of them.

The team found themselves in oxford street standing in the exact spot where Roberto Hannigan died. Although only Gwen and Tegana really knew this at the time, Jack soon worked it out when he found the bloodstains on the concrete he was standing on.

He bent down and tested the stains; they were dried in but defiantly human.

"Nothing much here, the police must have cleared anything that was here away." Jack deduced rather irritated by the fact.

"Then what's the use staying here?" Owen asked feeling the summer breeze seep through his t-shirt, he shivered.

Jack took the hint and announced that they were going to head back to the hotel and check out the electronic chip and analyse the gun piece properly.

Back at the hotel, Tosh set up her equipment on the small table space. Tegana helped her out, having watched her many a time set up the equipment and knew pretty much how everything went.

Ianto had the laptop on, running a full scan across the whole of the London area, checking for signs of alien life. The area seemed clear, either the alien was extremely good at hiding or it wasn't actually there within the city.

Gwen and Owen had taken this opportunity to have a cup of tea, for their areas of expertise where not included in the current investigation.

After a while of thinking and staring of out the window, Jack decided to speak his mind to the group.

"I think we would benefit from going out tonight, in the riots I mean, see if we catch a glimpse of these all in black gunmen, watch the people see how they react." Jack told them, Gwen gave him a look. Jack shrugged his shoulders, with a blank face.

"You can't take a fourteen year old into the riots!" Gwen exclaimed.

"She'll be alright, as long as she stays with me, won't you Tegana?" Jack asked her, Tegana nodded, she was actually wondering how long it would be before Jack decided to go out in the riots, it seemed the obvious next step to her.

In turn for the rest of the afternoon, each person took a three hour nap, it was possible that they would be out of the majority of the night and without sleep they might lose some of the very alert senses that they all possessed.

_Pretty please can I have some reviews, I know it's been a while since this was updated but I would appreciate it!_


	6. amid London's crisis

**Chapter 5**

It was around eleven o'clock and the team where preparing to go out into the riots. There was just one thing, how where they going to carry so much equipment without it being pretty obvious that they were transporting large guns.

Using Gwen's reasonable sewing skilled they managed to sew a gun into Jack's trench coat. It was very rough sewing and could easily be pulled apart.

Owen managed to tuck a smaller gun into his belt and hide it with his jacket. Tosh and Gwen decided to take a small rucksack each and place anything they might need in there. Tegana was not permitted to have a gun although it was common knowledge within the group that she was quite capable of using one. Owen had once taken her into the armoury and let her try out one of the guns on a target, she had been a crack shot and every bullet had near enough hit the bull's-eye.

Jack looked at his watch and announced that it was time they should be setting off.

They reach the underground station. Everyone was scanning the time table. It seemed that any train going into kings cross had been cancelled.

"I guess we're bus-ing then!" Owen said.

"No doesn't look like we're going to do that either!" Gwen said pointing to another notice just beside the train timetable. It read: _ALL BUSES GOING TO KINGS CROSS, LECISTER SQUARE AND COVENT GARDEN ARE CANCELLED. _

"Guess we're walking then!" Owen rephrased his earlier comment.

"Yep, looks like we are!" Jack said. "So come on!" he added heading off, with his coat flaring out behind him.

Getting the hint the team filed off out of the train station and back onto the street.

As they got further and further towards kings cross the team began to get funny looks from the people walking in the opposite direction, they could see where they were going and were wondering why such an odd group where heading into the middle of the riots. It was not like they even looked like the average age to be rioters, it was quite obvious that the majority of them where over 19, the only person who could have been remotely mistaken for being a rioter was Tegana but then she looked too sweet to be going out and vandalising shops and homes.

The closer they got to the riots the more the sounds of breaking glass, smashing brick and yelling got louder, they were all aware of what sort of territory they were heading into and were marginally scared.

None of them where quite prepared for the scene they all saw when they turned the last corner of the road.

Glass, bricks, broken up electronic equipment all scattered across the road. Teenagers running around smashing everything within their grasp, Most of these people looked so out of place in the destructive atmosphere, some wore suits and looked as though they had just come from a really important meeting and just decided to join in others looked too young and innocent to be knowing the effects of what their actions where for. Some still wore their school uniform for heaven sake!

The team tried to fit in, which was too hard considering nobody technically fitted in with this bizarre scene. They split up with the intention of seeking out the two black bodyguards that where spotted at two events involving death and near death.

Gwen picked up a loose brick and hurled it at a window.

"Gwen! What are you doing?" Ianto hissed at her.

"Trying to fit in, go on don't want to look suspicious do you?" Gwen said picking up another brick. Ianto sighed and picked up a brick, Gwen had a point. It would make sense to observe in a way that was less likely for you to get noticed and suspected. Ianto threw the brick at the window, his first real attempt at vandalism.

Owen and Tosh were attempting to mingle in with the crowd, it wasn't hard not to look out of place but there was a distinct difference between them and the crowd's zombie like actions. They moved through the people as they smashed windows, TV's, laptops anything they could reach.

In the middle of the growing crowd was a crouched figure, he was rocking to and fro, cradling his head. Tosh approached him, Owen right behind her ready to switch to doctor mode anytime soon.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Tosh asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. The stranger grabbed Tosh's leg and clang to it while he yelled:

"Why, Why… I don't want to be here, I don't want to be involved, help me!" through his sobbing outburst, Owen recognised the face.

"Nathan! It's ok, we're here, we'll get you out of here." Owen soothed. Together Tosh and Owen helped get Nathan up and took him away from the centre of the crowd. Gradually as they got further away, Nathan's screeching headache began to fade into a slight irritating buzz.

"Thank-you." Nathan breathed, wishing he had the strength to say more. He was utterly grateful for the team to have helped him twice within the matter of a day, though there was an element of shame and helplessness that Nathan disliked about the whole thing but nevertheless he was still grateful.

"How come you're here again?" Owen asked wondering how the same guy could fall for the same trick twice.

"I don't know stepped out the house and felt compelled to come here, when I got here I began to get this screeching headache, like something was trying to get through." Nathan explained.

"But you're not a teenager right?" Owen asked trying to de-confuddle the whole thing in his head.

"No Owen he's 20." Tosh answered for him.

"Then maybe that's why he started to get a headache, he's only just turned twenty right, so whatever telekinetic communication is going on, it got confused, thought he was 19 then realised he wasn't." Owen suggested. Tosh stared at him, then began to see where he was coming from. Nathan just stared blankly at Owen.

"What?" Nathan said. Equally confused at why Owen was talking as if he wasn't there with him.

Owen looked at Tosh, and she sighed.

"We all thinking that something is brainwashing all these teenagers to do all this." She gestured around her at the broken building and equipment.

Nathan was beginning to comprehend what he was being told.

Jack made sure he kept Tegana close to him as they dodged through the crowds. He knew she was most probably capable of coping without him if she so needed but he was determined that that was never going to happen within the course of this case. It was a sensitive case for it dealt with people around about Tegana's age and the use of telepathy which he knew, from first-hand experience, was extremely dangerous in its own rights.

"You ok Tegana?" Jack called back.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tegana replied, she didn't sound very enthusiastic because she was consciously aware that several of the rioters where in fact a very similar age to her. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable as if she wasn't supposed to be here, as if she wasn't welcome. Tegana felt as though she was being watched, that her every move was being scrutinized.

"Dad…" Tegana started to say. Jack turned round to face his daughter his expression changing from a cheery one to a very concerned shocked one.

"Tegana come here…" Tegana did as she was told. Jack took hold of her left hand, all the while looking at something behind her.

"Run!" he said sharply, Tegana had enough time too quickly look back to see what they were running from. There were two men holding guns, dress all in black, in pursuit of them, primarily in pursuit of her. Well they had found what they were searching for!

Tegana didn't dare look back for she didn't want to know if they were catching up with her or not. She hoped that Jack knew where his was going, and she hoped it would be somewhere close by.

Jack, after what seemed like hours, eventually turned into a building. It was an amusement arcade, it seemed to be the only place where people were acting normal. Jack dragged his daughter to the back of the building. It was quite there at the back, no one to wonder what the hell they were running from. Jack pushed Tegana into the corner and told her to wait. He peeked up in time to see the two bodyguards walk past the entrance to the arcade, sighing with relief Jack sank to a crouch beside his daughter.

"Tegana… can you not…hear anything… in your head… like something trying to…communicate telepathically?" Jack asked between breaths. Tegana looked at him as if he was going mad.

"You're 14, you're a teenager, so why are you not affected?" Jack replied to the look.

"I… I don't know." Tegana said, she was struggling to comprehend why this was so, she didn't think that there was anything that differentiated the other teenagers to herself. Tegana glimpsed her father's non-changeable expression and she gathered that he was unfazed by her answer.

"You knew didn't you, you knew that I wouldn't be affected so that's why you were determined to take me on the mission, you were testing your theory." Tegana read his mind completely.

Jack looked towards the floor, she was right and he was ashamed about it, his own daughter and he just used her in an experiment for his own curiosity.

Something was going on in the doorway. Jack glanced up and was gutted to see that the two bodyguards were in the building. He gestured to Tegana to keep quite. Breathing heavily they waited for the bodyguards to disappear. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the two devious men left the building and they could relax.

Jack sunk down into a crouch next to Tegana. They both sighed.

"I think we'll stay here for a bit, give them a chance to lose our tracks." Jack told Tegana. Tegana nodded.

Gwen had begun to notice a change in the actions of the people around her. They had moved out from the centre of the riots and as they did so Gwen noticed that the actions were less violent the further away they got from the main area of action. She notified Ianto on the topic.

"So you're saying that the main telepathic wave is at its strongest in the centre of the city, the further away from the city we get the weaker the signal." Ianto summarised. Gwen nodded. Gwen looked around her at all the people and an idea came to her.

"I want to try something." Gwen told Ianto as she began to make her way back into the main action. Ianto found himself having to jog to catch up with her fast pace.

"Gwen, Gwen what are you doing?" Ianto called after her.

"Trying something!" Gwen repeated herself. She grabbed the arm of a teenage boy who was smashing up a TV, she pulled him backwards, he struggled but her police force days had come in handy and Gwen was able to keep hold of him as she dragged him back.

Ianto watched on for a while, he noticed that no one else had reacted to what Gwen was doing; no one had even turned their head. He followed her, watching the young man as he did so.

The further Gwen took the guy, the less he tried to hurt Gwen, the less he felt the need to break something and cause havoc. Ianto made a mental note of each stage the young man went through so he could report to the rest of the team along with Gwen's observations.

Eventually it got to a point where the telepathic connection was broken and the young man flopped unable to cope with the sudden break in the mental feed. Gwen let the man fall to the ground still keeping a loose grip on him. The man let out a scream making Gwen let go of him.

"Ianto! Help!" Gwen yelled at him. Ianto shook himself out of his staring phase and ran to help Gwen move the man and prop him up against a wall.

"Where the hell am I?" the teenager asked through cries of pain and confusion. Ianto looked at Gwen for guidance in what they were allowed to tell the man and what was best left out.

"Just outside Kings cross." Ianto informed him, feeling it the safest thing to say exactly where they were and not elaborate on anything. The young man looked up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Ianto being not used to the socialising aspect of torchwood, was quite taken back with the abrupt nature of the question he was being asked.

"I'm Gwen and this is my friend Ianto." Gwen answered on behalf of Ianto. As she spoke she could clearly hear the sound of two pairs of footstep getting closer towards them and she was reminded of the bodyguards who had killed Roberto Hannigan and hoped for this teenager's life that it wasn't them trying to reclaim their victim.

Gwen turned her head and too her disappointment her suspicions were proved true. She looked at Ianto, indicating that they needed to get away. Ianto looked back at her confused, then he turned his own head and saw for himself what Gwen was worried about.

Together they pulled the young man up, with one arm around each of their necks, they managed to walk extremely fast but being lumbered with the extra wait they were not going as fast as they could be. And the two bodyguards where catching up.

_hey, ok so this is the 5__th__ chapter in my torchwood story and I would like to have a bit more reviews then one per chapter so if you're reading this please hit the review button, just to tell me you're reading don't have to be much._


	7. found, rescued and lost

**Chapter 6**

Tosh had this feeling that something wasn't right. Here they were with the same guy who had almost being shot the night before and yet no sign of the potential killers, who by reckoning should defiantly be out tonight. Maybe they were caught up, catching other people who should be receiving the telepathic orders, who for some reason weren't, and killing or cataloguing them.

Nathan was feeling much better now that he was away from the main action. Owen had checked him over and declared he was absolutely fine.

They had all come to the fact that age was a main factor in the riots and Tosh urgently wanted to find Jack, she wanted him to confirm that they were right and maybe shed some more on the subject.

"Nathan, are you ok to walk?" Tosh asked she was eager to find the rest of the team so she would feel a little comforted in the situation.

Nathan stood up, shook his right leg and then his left and declared he was fit to walk. Owen gave Tosh a look.

"I want to find Jack." Tosh told Owen, he then understood and they began to walk down the pavement.

Jack lifted his daughter up out from the corner they had been crouched down in. There was no sign of the two bodyguards and they had waited long enough to check they weren't coming back. He placed Tegana back down on the steps and they sauntered through the casino, not making a big rush about it just taking their time.

Jack paused at a gamer, who had just won his game. Tegana almost bumped into her father as he abruptly stopped to admire the man. The winner turned to find Jack looking over his shoulder. He was a young man around thirty odd.

"Got something to say, or you just standing there?" the guy asked a little perplexed at how Jack had ended up behind him.

"Good win. Good looks." Jack said smiling. Tegana even from where she was stood could see where he was coming from with the good looks comment but she was growing a little impatient.

"Good looks yourself…" the man held on his last word hinting for a name.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Tegana rolled her eyes, she knew her father was smitten, he only used his full title to guys that he thought looked hot.

"Captain eh, pretty impressive… you from around here?" the guy asked shaking Jack's hand.

"Er no visiting actually, work related." Jack answered. Tegana tugged Jack's sleeve.

"Dad, can we go find the others?" she asked knowing that Jack would be angry at her for breaking up the little conversation but feeling that it was a pointless stop as she could see a woman walking towards them holding two drinks in her hand and looking slightly worried.

"Hey who's this? You have a daughter?" the young man seemed quite surprised at this new fact. He had already assumed Jack was gay and it seemed odd for someone gay to have a daughter.

"Yeah, Tegana. I suppose we did oughta get going, see ya around." Jack backed away; he took an ever so slight bow and then began to hurry up the aisle, Tegana in front of him.

"What'd you do that for?" Jack questioned Tegana when they were out of sight.

"You were wasting your time, he was straight." Tegana told him, she suddenly sounded about twice her age, like she was talking to her same-aged friend and not her father.

"Oh yeah and how could you tell?" Jack inquired. He really felt intimidated by her at this moment.

"There was a woman walking towards him carrying two drinks, it doesn't take a genius to work it out, you can look back if you don't believe me." Tegana informed him. Jack took a peek round the corner, true to what Tegana had said, there was a woman with the young man they had been talking with, the woman handed him a drink and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Oh alright, so I can't get it right all the time!" Jack owned up as he turned back to Tegana.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jack said feeling his face warming with the embarrassment of being shown up by his fourteen year old daughter.

Jack pushed open the casino door and let Tegana go through first and then followed himself. They crossed the road together, and walked a little way up the pavement.

Nathan had suffered a few very painful headaches during their walk but with a little help from Owen's well-prepared stock of aspirins he was feeling much better now and the headache had been reduced significantly.

"Should be effective for a least two days, tell me if it isn't 'cause I may have to go back to the drawing board." Owen told Nathan. Nathan's eyes widen and he turned to look at Owen.

"What, you invented these?" he asked evidently shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Yeah, tis what I do!" Owen replied milking his glory for a moment. But his glory was shattered when Tosh spotted two familiar figures walking towards them.

"Jack! Tegana!" Tosh called. The distant figures moved their heads upwards to see who was calling them. Both parties began to hurry to each other, each unaware of the extra pair of footsteps that joined both parties.

Gwen and Ianto had run as fast as they could away from the two bodyguards and their extra efforts seemed to have paid off because now there was no sign of either bodyguard. Gwen glanced behind her and on seeing no one following them she told Ianto to stop. They did, catching their breath as they did so.

They perched on a wall letting the boy they had been supporting let go off them as they all took a well-deserved rest.

"Can we help you home?" Ianto offered the young man, knowing it was the safest and politest thing to do.

"It might be for the best, it's been a pretty tough night." Gwen added.

"Just who were those guys and why were they chasing us?" the teenager asked ignoring both Gwen and Ianto.

"Don't know and they were chasing you mate." Gwen said.

"Me?" the boy said pointing to himself.

"You weren't following the rules and they were coming to sort it out." Gwen said simply.

"Right." The boy said having not followed a word of what Gwen had told him.

"Yeah home for you." Gwen replied. They found out the address and then began to walk to it, it was quite far out of king's cross and so it was a little wondered how the teenager managed to get to the riots. It would have been easier had the underground stations been open but as they weren't the old fashioned method of walking would have to suffice.

About half an hour of walking they finally came to the end of the street and when the boy told them his house was the other end of the street, Ianto groaned. Gwen shot him a look. They continued walking until the teenager stopped at his front door. He was just going to walk straight in but Gwen halted him. She knocked on the white glossy door and it was long before a middle aged woman opened it.

"Yes?" the woman said seeing only Gwen at first.

"I believe this is your son ma'am, we found him on the street, he wasn't in a very good state so we tried to help and get him home as soon as possible." Gwen said in her politest accent.

"Oh Toby! Thank-you miss and sir. What were you playing at boy!" Toby's mother hugged him bringing him inside the house as she did so.

"I would keep him under a watchful eye and not let him go out again tonight." Gwen said. The lady was giving her a strange look.

"And who are you… I mean it's a bit unheard of for two strangers to bring a straggling boy home." She had a point for all she knew they could anyone.

"Forgive me ma'am I'm a police officer, I'm off duty and my friend here is a doctor, it was our sense of profession that brought us to help your son." Gwen lied feeling automatically guilty that she had to. But it satisfied Toby's mother and she thanked them and praised the police force and the medical staff up saying that it was brilliant to have such people around in times of need.

"If only Owen heard that, now that would have made his day!" Ianto commented as Gwen pushed past him and into the street.

"No time for that now Ianto, we've got to find the rest of the team, basically we've got to find Jack." Ianto took the hint and sprinted to catch up with Gwen who was going at an alarmingly fast pace.

Tegana hugged Tosh. She was glad to see her and Owen, it was always good to know that they hadn't been snatched away by someone or something.

"Nathan! Well I thought we got rid of you!" Jack joked, Nathan smiled and Owen explained.

While Owen was explaining, Tosh, having the advantage of being able to see clearly over Tegana's head was devastated at what she saw coming towards them.

"I hate to break it up guys but we have company." Tosh announced. Jack had noticed something coming towards them from the other side and so, with Tosh, Nathan and Owen heading one way and Tegana and Jack heading the other they collided and fumbled in trying to get away from the two armed guards.

They headed into the street, Jack in the lead trying to make a quick and hasty decision on where they were heading. His mind had not quick come up with a solution when he heard a scream come from behind him.

Whipping his head back, he was in time to see Tegana being hauled off in the hands of one of the very people they had been running away from. To the left of him Nathan was also being hauled away, despite him being much taller and heavier then Tegana it didn't seem to worry the guard at all, he just picked him up in the same fashion as the other had done Tegana and carried him as if he didn't weigh a thing.

"TEGANA!" Jack shouted breaking into a run. Whether it was the distance or the length of legs Jack didn't know but somehow however fast he ran he couldn't catch up with the guard. He watched, heart beating, as Tegana got further and further away from him and then disappeared out of view.

Owen had tried to follow Nathan's captor but he too found it impossible to catch up with them. He stopped next to Jack watching Nathan, as he struggled in his captor's arms, disappear out of his vision.

"What are we going to do now?" Owen asked Jack.

"We need to find them." Jack replied without looking at Owen.

"But Jack, how do we know where they've gone, we've lost sight of them, we'll never catch them now!" Tosh said ever the enthusiast!

"We need to find the Gwen and Ianto and get back to the hotel." Jack told them, already moving quickly ahead of them. Tosh and Owen had to take several steps to catch up with him.

They walked in this fashion for almost all the way back into the main heart of the riots, Tosh and Owen still struggling to keep up with Jack's exaggerated steps.

Ahead of them talking and walking towards them was Gwen and Ianto.

"HEY!" Gwen shouted having been the first person to notice them. Gwen went into a jog and jogged over to them.

"We were just looking for you!" She said waiting for Ianto to catch up.

Jack didn't acknowledge Gwen, he continued walking along, his face set in an expression that said nothing about how he was feeling. But then he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling.

Ianto noticed this straight away as he joined them.

"Jack, are you ok?" he asked knowing the answer already. Jack didn't reply, he averted his eyes to the ground and refused to look up.

"Tegana and Nathan have been taken by the bodyguard guys." Tosh explained. Ianto looked sympathetically at Jack, and Gwen looked shocked.

"So we're heading back to the hotel, I think Jack's got an idea or something." Owen said breaking the slight awkward silence that followed Tosh's explanation.

"Right." Gwen said trying to get herself back into gear.

"Jack? She'll be ok." Ianto said reassuringly.

At Jack's fast pace and the rest of the team's effort to keep up, they arrived at the hotel in a matter of half an hour, which was good timing considering it had took them an hour to get there.

On getting into the room, Jack headed straight for the computer.

"Ok Jack what is your plan?" Gwen asked. Jack held up a watch to the rest of the team, they all recognized it for they were all wearing one exactly the same as the one Jack was showing them.

"Tegana's got one of these on, so we can track her." Jack said.

"I bet you're glad you made us all wear one now!" Owen commented, putting on the miniature kettle for a well-deserved cup of tea.

"Wasn't my idea." Jack said head focused on the computer screen. Almost every head looked inquisitively at Jack.

"It was Tegana's idea, I had nothing to do with it." Jack said. Only Ianto wasn't surprised, he had had the inkling that it might have been Tegana's doing when he noticed Jack had forgotten to put on the watch (nobody forgets to put on their own invention).

Jack kept his eyes glued to the screen as he quickly typed the password, found the software and clicked on the correct icon and held the watch up to the webcam until it recognized it. After that it was basically left to the computer to search out all of the watches that matched the one the webcam had registered. And because most of the watches were in the room it didn't take a genius to work out were the last one was. Jack scribbled down the exact location and turned to the rest of the team.

"I know where they are, they've been taken underground, not the tube, under that." Jack said.

_come on you know what to do! Review please!_


	8. discovering the unknown

**Chapter 7**

Tegana had stopped struggling with her captor and took the opportunity to memorize the route they took, in case they should be able to escape and need to find a way out. She observed and absorbed every detail she could as they passed from the open air to underground and further than that.

Nathan, unused to the concept of being snatched away, was still trying to punch and kick his way out of his captor's firm grip. He still didn't stop when finally they stopped and were thrown into some sort of cage.

Despite his screaming efforts to be noticed, the two bodyguards completely ignored their captives and after securing the door left without a hint of pity, guilt or even hatred showing, it was just blank. Nathan hadn't noticed this factor, and thought if he tried making as much noise as he could they would come back, so he started to rattle the cage.

"Nathan, NATHAN STOP IT!" Tegana had to shout to be heard over the racket Nathan was making. She grabbed hold of his arms and yanked them away from the bars.

"That isn't going to help anything." Tegana told him. She put his arms onto his lap and tried to look him in the eye but he was significantly taller than her and so this wasn't entirely possible.

"We need to stay calm and work out a plan, what you were doing wasn't a plan." Tegana explained feeling ever so slightly strange at the fact she was acting as the adult when really it should have been the other way round. This grown man was acting like a two year throwing a tantrum.

"Now, let's take a better look around us and work out what how we're going to get out." Tegana suggested.

Tegana panned the room and her eyes rested on the far edge off the room were there stood a large computer screen.

"I want to get over there." Tegana said pointing to the computer. "Can you put your strength into thinking of a way out of here?" she asked returning her gaze to Nathan. Nathan returned her gaze and nodded.

"I'm going to look for them." Jack announced standing up and grabbing his coat.

Gwen stopped him getting to the door.

"It's late, it's dark, wait till morning when we can see where we're going." She told him determined that he wouldn't leave the room. Jack looked determined to leave and search for them despite the lateness and the darkness.

"Tegana will be fine until morning. She can look after herself besides she's got Nathan with her." Tosh added hoping to make Jack see that it was a bad idea to search for them now.

"And let's face it, Tegana's probably looking after Nathan!" Owen joked and everyone laughed even Jack who chuckled at the thought but he didn't move.

"Jack, Gwen and Tosh are right, we need to wait till morning, I know you're worried, I know you angry, but please wait till morning." Ianto's words seemed to sink in to Jack's mind as he turned away from the door.

The team relaxed a little now that Jack had taken their thoughts in consideration and chose the better option. They hated having to tell him but it was for the best. Jack slumped into the chair and put his head in his hands. His mind was telling him that he had failed Tegana and the Doctor who had entrusted him with the task of looking after her.

Tegana and Nathan had checked all the bars that ran around their cell keeping them from escaping to see if any were loose. None were and so plan a failed.

Nathan began empting his pockets, Tegana did the same. There was a collection of odd pennies, a packet of chewing gum, a packet of tissues, keys and a metal paperclip. As soon as Tegana removed this last item from the list, Nathan whipped it up. He untwisted it so it looked like some sort of really thin magnet and moved closer to the lock.

"Will a paperclip work?" Tegana asked not entirely convinced about it.

"I don't worth a try though." Nathan replied fiddling the paperclip around in a clockwise direction. It clicked.

Experimentally Nathan pushed the door slightly. It gladly swung open for him. Nathan looked back at Tegana and smirked. He had done it.

They filed out of the small container after grabbing the bits and pieces that had come from their pockets and stuffing them back in.

Tegana went straight for the computer at the end of the room. From a distance it had looked like an ordinary, if a little abnormally sized, computer but on closer inspection it was anything but. There was no definitive keyboard, just randomly coloured buttons spread out across the length of the wall and nothing that could remotely relate to that of a computer Tegana was used to. In fact this 'computer' was unlike anything Tegana had set her eyes on before and she was now convinced this was no human technology.

Nathan took the time to observe his surroundings. It was clear that they were underground, the warmth and the dim lighting told him that and the walls were quite obviously made of mud and earth although quite how it was managed baffled him. The walls were so smooth that it didn't seem that anything human could have created it, but it couldn't be alien…could it?

Tegana pushed a button randomly to see if it did anything. The screen suddenly flickered on and the room was drenched in a bright white light, giving it a sense of being too close to a car's headlights on a dark night.

To both their alarm, a loud noise accompanied the bright light and while their eardrums were still ringing with the sound, entering through separate doors came the two guards who had locked them in the room.

Tegana felt herself being lifted away roughly, if it hadn't been for the blinding light and the deafening noise she would have kicked up a fuss but as it happened she was rather glad to be taken away from the din.

Nathan stopped himself from struggling. It was no use even trying, he knew that now. He let himself be picked up as if he weighed nothing and then carted away to somewhere he had no clue where.

_Jack woke to the sound of the TARDIS materialising. He forced his weary eyes open and found himself staring at the Doctor._

"_Hello." The Doctor said cheerily. Jack was too tired and ever so slightly confused to match the greeting. _

"_Well I see you like tidying up!" The Doctor muttered sarcastically as he stepped cautiously through the bombshell of clothes and magazines. He wondered if he had got the wrong time and had arrived in Jack's teenage years but then he saw the trench coat. _

'_na didn't get that till he was 30, never stopped wearing it mind you.' He mused while he waited for Jack to respond to him._

_Jack rolled himself out of bed and found his dressing gown. He slung it on as he walked towards the Doctor. _

"_Alright, enough of the chit-chat. What's so important that you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Jack said sounding very much irritated and annoyed at the Doctor's presence. _

"_Ungodly hour, but it's 10 o'clock!" the Doctor exclaimed. Jack shook his head and the Doctor frowned. _

"_I've been telling you all along, you need to get that clock fixed on the control panel it's a least five hours out." Jack said moving slightly so the Doctor had a clear view of his clock which read 6:03._

"_Arh. Sorry. Yeah I'll get that seen to." The Doctor apologized. _

"_Right now you've got me up, what do I owe this pleasure?" Jack asked moving it along. _

"_Yeah getting to that. Now I've found Tegana's real parents and they would like their daughter back." The Doctor said. _

_Jack froze. His throat dried up and his eyes began to water. He had lost her. He had lost Tegana. How was he meant to tell her parents, her real parents that? _

"_I… lost her." Jack said quietly. _

"_What? Lost her? How could you Jack, I trusted you. What am I going to say to her parents now? To frank captain I'm very disappointed in you." The words came out of the Doctor's mouth yet they didn't seem to fit with the Doctor's normal tone of voice/choice of words _

_Jack buried his head in his hands as the words echoed in his head._

"_I'm very disappointed in you; I'm very disappointed in you…" _

Jack woke with a start. Ianto was shaking him violently. Pulling away Ianto's hands, Jack sank back into the bed and tried to overcome the fact that it had all been but a dream and he still had time to find Tegana and bring her back.

"What was all that about?" Ianto asked. He was sitting up straight and looking at Jack.

"Yeah come on it woke us all up, so we might as well find out what it was that woke us all!" Owen was sat up, out of bed. He had been about to help Ianto wake Jack. Jack had been talking in his sleep and then he began crying and as it had wakened both his roommates they had decided to awaken him.

"I dreamt that the Doctor came back, having found Tegana's parents and wanted to bring her to them and I had to say that I lost her." Jack summarized the dream for them.

"It'll be alright Jack, we'll find Tegana." Owen tried to make Jack feel more positive about the situation. Owen was quite sure that they would find Tegana or even she would find them. Ianto was a little less confident but confident enough to know that Jack would try his upmost to search for Tegana.

Tegana felt the cold metal clasp around her wrists and ankles. She was going absolutely nowhere. For some unexplained reason both Tegana and Nathan had been chained to the wall in a fashion that meant they couldn't move an inch in any direction.

Although it was clear that they were not going to get out of these chains both Tegana and Nathan struggled and tried their hardest to wriggle their hands and feet out of their confinement.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room it was directed towards the wall that Tegana and Nathan were fixed against. They turned their heads away from each other, away from the blinding light. It was too bright and dazzling to be staring at for long.

The light made a small, sharp movement and bathed Tegana within its ray.

"You, the younger one, the clever one..." The voice came from nowhere but Tegana couldn't concentrate on it. She was scrunching her eyes up and trying to look away from the light.

"Who Are You?" Each word was emphasized by the pulsing of the light. Tegana didn't immediately answer but when the voice came again she quickly got her reply in.

"Tegana Harkness." She shouted to nothing.

There was a moment of silence and then the voice came back.

"That does not register in our database." Tegana exchanged a worrying glance with Nathan.

"What Are You?" the voice asked, the light pulsating once again.

"Human…" she said now being to become unsure of her true identity.

"Answer not recognised." Tegana's heart skipped a beat.

"The only person matching that name is half Zakothian and half human, and not of this time." Tegana wanted to find her father and demand to know what was going on. if she was going to have to find out she wasn't entirely human she would have rather it had come from him then some disembodied voice of whom she had no clue where or who they were.

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I 'm hoping that you enjoyed reading it, so let me know by the use of the review button !_


	9. searching

**Chapter 8**

"Gwen, just take the coat and come on!" Jack exclaimed, through gritted teeth. Gwen was taking too long and Jack was eager to get going. Everyone else was ready yet Gwen was being exasperatingly slow, as much as he loved Gwen, Jack was getting prepared to leave her in the hotel when she finally came out of the door, slinging her coat over her shoulders.

"Right, let's get going." Gwen said purposely to annoy the already annoyed Jack.

Jack tried to ignore that comment and led the way down the flights of stairs and into the reception area.

Everyone but Jack stopped, they knew that they had to sign out before leaving and usually this was Jack's job. But seeing that Jack was going straight out the door, Ianto stepped up and took the pen, signing them all out.

"Thank-you, not got your little girl with you today then?" the receptionist said, receiving the sign-out book from Ianto.

Ianto heard the door slam behind him, taking a brief look behind him, his thoughts were proved right; Jack had stormed out.

"No, just going to pick her up." Ianto smiled at the receptionist and then looked back at the team.

"Get Jack." He hissed, at them. The team looked at each other, Tosh nodded at Gwen. She was the fittest and the fastest runner out of them all. Getting the hint Gwen rushed out the door in pursuit of Jack.

Ianto turned back to the receptionist putting on the smile again and thanked her.

Gwen sprinted up the pavement and caught Jack up with in seconds. She quickly thought about her plan of action and took the two strides that rendered herself in front of Jack, stopping him by grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Jack…" Gwen began.

"I've got to find Tegana." Jack said trying to shake Gwen's hands away from him but Gwen only replaced them back into the same position.

"Wait for the others, we'll find her together." Gwen said in a tone that meant Jack couldn't answer back. Gwen looked over Jack's shoulder to see how far the rest of the team were and saw that they were about halfway.

"We all love Tegana and we all don't want anything to happen to her but it is much safer and easier to attempt to rescue her in a group rather than just one person." Gwen reassured him.

Jack smiled; Gwen had taken his own advice and used it against him. Never try to go it alone.

"Oh come here." Gwen said giving Jack a big hug. He was glad, he had needed a hug something to just let go of all his worries for just one brief second.

"You alright?" Owen asked nodding towards Jack. Gwen nodded on behalf of Jack.

"So we off then?" was Owen's next question.

"Yes." Gwen added. Getting into gear the five of them carried on down the street back into the centre of London.

Tegana wanted to curl up in a corner and cry but the voice and the fact she was physically chained to the wall wouldn't let her. The questions kept coming and the chains felt heavy and tighter each time.

"How did you get here, hybrid?" The voice boomed.

Nathan had noticed the tears rolling down Tegana's face; she clearly didn't have a clue.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't know the answer, she didn't know what she was until a few minutes ago so she obviously isn't go to know anything else, is she!" Nathan hollered in the general direction he had thought the voice was coming from.

"The human who resisted…how? Answer me how?" The voice echoed in Nathan's ears. The spotlight had turned on him and he knew it was his turn to be questioned.

"He's older then you think." Tegana interrupted.

"You're saying that this human is not in his teenage years?" the voice sounded less demanding and more confused.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. He's twenty. He's passed the age you can control him." Tegana replied liking the fact she was getting the better of the voice that had reduced her to tears only moments before.

"How could this be, we have a system, we should've been able to determine this!" the voice was now almost a cry.

"Your system obviously had a hitch." Nathan said thinking it only right that he should join in the conversation as it was about him.

"This shouldn't happen; mistakes cannot be made in order to succeed! We are left with no choice but to release this human." The voice was near to hysterical.

There was a click and the metal chains were released and Nathan slipped down onto the ground. He rubbed his wrists which were now raw from the extent of the height he had been held at by just his wrists in the metal chains. He looked up at Tegana. She was looking calmer and more collected then she had been a few minutes ago.

"Let Tegana go too." Nathan commanded. The voice seemed to ignore him.

"Technology can make errors; you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. It's just one mistake out of a thousand correct ones." Tegana shouted trying to keep the voice happy as she didn't want to know what it could do if it got too mad.

The voice didn't answer. The stoplight was switched off and the chains fell off Tegana's wrists and ankles and she slipped to the ground.

Nathan caught her as she lost her balance. The sound of footsteps coming closers stopped them from going anywhere. The voice was emerging into its body.

The team found themselves back in the heart of the city of London, only this time there was no one around and if they hadn't know better they would have thought this was a deserted place maybe far into the future. Broken bits and piece lay on the ground, some of which they could remember being actual objects before they were dragged out of the shops and smashed to smithereens by some possessed teenagers.

"It's devastating really." Gwen said absentmindedly.

"Think of all those livelihoods gone, all those people without shops or houses." Tosh commented.

"And don't forget the money, what's it going to cost to rebuild it all?" Owen added.

"Um guys we've lost Jack again." Ianto pointed out.

Jack was wandering further away from his team. He held the watch out in front of him tracking the one that was on Tegana's wrist. He hadn't thought about the rest of the team, he had assumed they were following him, so he didn't think about looking back and checking that they were still there. The signal was weak but he had managed to find it and wasn't going to waste time trying to follow it.

"JACK!" Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto shouted. Jack stopped he looked back and saw them running towards him. He confused him at first but then he realized he had left them behind.

"Stop running off, you!" Gwen reprimanded him. Jack didn't apologize, he just went back to what he was doing, making them follow him and just let him get on with it.

Jack stopped. Gwen stopped right behind him. Tosh stopped next to Gwen, Ianto next to Jack. Owen had been preoccupied by the view of the Thames through the skyscrapers and hadn't noticed that they had stopped. He walked straight into Tosh.

"Och!" Tosh exclaimed.

"Sorry." Owen said quickly moving away from her.

"Here." Jack said taking no notice what Owen had just done. He had stopped on a manhole.

"Help me with this would you." Jack directed at Ianto, moving off the manhole and bending down to trying to lift it. Ianto came to help immediately, provoking Gwen and Owen to help too by the time Tosh thought about helping they were already lifting it up and so she wasn't needed. Instead she was the first one to get a peek down the manhole. It wasn't pitch black as she had expected, there was a faint glow coming from the very bottom of the hole.

Jack went down the manhole first, followed by Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

Nathan held his breath. He didn't know what to expect. He had a feeling that it was going to be something extraordinary. Tegana didn't flinch. She waited for it to come into view, not the least bit concerned at what it could be.

Nathan stifled a gasp as the creature (it was the only way to describe it) came into view.

The creature had blue skin and its eyes where jet black. It had antennae instead of ears, yet it had the stance of a human being. It looked rather magnificent, which surprised Nathan as he thought all aliens were ugly mutations like in the films.

"You have shown superior intelligence, come with me," the creature said, his voice not so booming and foreboding now that he was close up. He took Tegana's wrist, eager to show them, his skin felt leathery and tough against her smooth, soft skin. He took Nathan's wrist in his other hand and Nathan recoiled back unsure of the alien's intentions. Tegana leaned over to Nathan, trying to gesture that it was ok; she felt her wrist pull as the creature kept hold of it but she didn't see what slipped off her wrist and landed silently on the metal grates –her tracking watch.

_Another chapter and you know what I'm going to say…Reviews please! I just want to know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve._


	10. revealing the truth

**Chapter 9**

There were two possible routes now that they were down the manhole, but as one was clouded in darkness they chose the more obvious route in which they could follow the light through.

Jack was ahead leading them through the narrow tunnel. The light was faint but it was enough to see where he was going. The others stayed close behind using Jack as a guide as he was blocking the only source of light.

It was only a short tunnel and they were filing through into the room as Owen tagged on to the end of the line. The room was very bright and the sudden change of light affected their eyes as they walked further in. Jack was squinting, Gwen was blinking rapidly, Tosh was shading her eyes with her hand and Ianto was trying to avert his eyes from the source of the light. Owen was hit straight in the eyes by the intense brightness; his hands went immediately to his face as he tried to block it out.

"Oh gee, couldn't they find a dimmer bulb?" Owen joked finding his own way of dealing with the light as he walked into the room.

As they begun to get used to the light, they took a closer look at where there were.

Tosh found the spotlight and, to everyone's relief, was able to locate the off switch. There was a drastic change to the room; everything was easier to see, proving that the main source of the brightness had been the spotlight.

Gwen noticed the metal hand and ankle cuffs that had been incorporated into the wall. She examined them and found that they were still warm; they must have just missed them.

Ianto found a set of controls and a small computer screen which had been left on. Intrigued he clicked a button and a page popped up, its heading; Tegana Harkness. He read the first paragraph before he said anything. He discovered that Tegana had alien origins; he wasn't entirely surprised but seeing it written down just seemed to put it into a larger perspective.

Jack knelt down; he picked up the tracking watch and held it in his hand, now he really had lost Tegana. He looked up and saw another corridor, not thinking about anyone else, he proceeded to walk towards it.

"Jack come look at this." Ianto said feeling that as the guardian, Jack should know what was being said of his adopted daughter. Ianto looked up from the screen and frowned, he couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Oh great, not again," Gwen commented having realised the same thing.

"Come on, let's go find Jack." Owen said making it sound as though he was referring to a small child, then the grown man he really was.

"Why can't he tell us when he's about to disappear?" Tosh groaned joining the others as they went in search of Jack.

Tegana briefly glanced along the table, there seemed to be a map of some sort and a smaller piece of paper with a plan on it. Well at least that's what it looked like, for it had a list of numbers labelled: 'steps'.

Nathan looked around in this new room; it was almost a warm light and much kinder to their eyes. He examined the walls which had a red hue and didn't look at all like the earth they were supposedly made of.

The alien let go of their wrists and walked over to a large keypad and typed something in, then turned back to them.

"I am Arikahs. I am the ambassador of my planet Arika. Our planet is going to implode and we have come to find another, we have tried to use the humans of this planet to create a clean area for which our escape ship can land. Unfortunately we have had a slight disruption, apparently we cannot control the whole population, it's just the teenage humans that we seem to be able to control."

"You can't just come here and expect to take over the planet, that's not the way it should've been done." Tegana reprimanded.

"That's just it we can't take over the planet, we've underestimated our plan." Arikahs replied.

"Well that serves you right, you can't expect to turn up and take over." Nathan interjected.

Arikahs frowned and then looked away, down at the maps, pretending he hadn't heard Nathan. Tegana picked up on this and moved towards him.

"Nathan is right, you know." Tegana ventured, knowing that this was the last thing Arikahs wanted to hear. "You wouldn't like it if the humans decided to land on Arika and then take over your planet, would you?" Tegana was trying to make him see what he was doing wrong.

"That's different; humans don't know anything about other planets and their inhabitants." Arikahs said bluntly.

"They can learn. That's what humans are good at, adapting, evolving to fit the changes, I mean look at Nathan, a few hours ago he would have laughed if I had said aliens were real but now… I think we can safely say that he'll believe they're real for now on." Tegana contradicted Arikahs, somehow feeling quite proud of herself at the same time.

Arikahs looked annoyed yet he knew that Tegana had made a relevant point in which he would have to consider before he carried out the ending to the plan. That had been clear enough, although just how much he would consider it was a different matter entirely.

"Alright, you, raise your hands!" Jack pointed the gun towards Arikahs, making the alien jump ever so slightly backwards and raise his hands as an automatic response to the sight of a gun.

"Dad!" Tegana exclaimed when she realized who had come through the door.

"No! Don't shoot him, he isn't hurting us!" Tegana ran to her father, her hands flying out in front of her to try and stop him.

Jack looked at Tegana and then at the gun, he didn't want to put his gun down but he had heard Tegana and knew she was right.

Tegana tried to lower Jack's hand, it was harder then it looked, Jack's arm was locked in position as he had been taught and so it wouldn't move. Jack let his arm drop, Tegana was glad that he hadn't shot Arikahs, she knew how he could get when he had a gun in his hands. He still had the gun in his hand but at least it was pointing at no one.

Tegana was worried that Arikahs was going to take this scene in the wrong way and all the persuading she had just done was going to be all in vain and there was something else on Tegana's mind now that her father was in view.

"Dad, why did you never tell me I was only half human?" Tegana asked with the immediate danger over with, Tegana could go back to the query that had been at the front of her mind ever since Arikahs had told her.

"What?" Jack replied sounding just as surprised as she had been.

"Arikahs told me that I was half human and half Zakothian, so I'm waiting for an explanation." Tegana told her father, thinking he hadn't heard her properly.

"I…I didn't know." Jack stammered.

"How can you not have known if my was an alien or not!" Tegana said not understanding quite how surprised her father was at this news, he must've known surely.

"Tegana, I never knew who your mother was…"

Tegana frowned at her father, waiting for the extra explanation that was to follow, she could never have imagined what she was about to be told.

"And I never knew who your father was either." There he had said it, he had told her. It had taken 10 years but she now knew the truth.

Tegana stared at Jack. She wasn't Jack's daughter, things had changed.

_Well another chapter and hopefully some more reviews…hint, hint!_


	11. Rescued

**Chapter 9**

There were two possible routes now that they were down the manhole, but as one was clouded in darkness they chose the more obvious route in which they could follow the light through.

Jack was ahead leading them through the narrow tunnel. The light was faint but it was enough to see where he was going. The others stayed close behind using Jack as a guide as he was blocking the only source of light.

It was only a short tunnel and they were filing through into the room as Owen tagged on to the end of the line. The room was very bright and the sudden change of light affected their eyes as they walked further in. Jack was squinting, Gwen was blinking rapidly, Tosh was shading her eyes with her hand and Ianto was trying to avert his eyes from the source of the light. Owen was hit straight in the eyes by the intense brightness; his hands went immediately to his face as he tried to block it out.

"Oh gee, couldn't they find a dimmer bulb?" Owen joked finding his own way of dealing with the light as he walked into the room.

As they begun to get used to the light, they took a closer look at where there were.

Tosh found the spotlight and, to everyone's relief, was able to locate the off switch. There was a drastic change to the room; everything was easier to see, proving that the main source of the brightness had been the spotlight.

Gwen noticed the metal hand and ankle cuffs that had been incorporated into the wall. She examined them and found that they were still warm; they must have just missed them.

Ianto found a set of controls and a small computer screen which had been left on. Intrigued he clicked a button and a page popped up, its heading; Tegana Harkness. He read the first paragraph before he said anything. He discovered that Tegana had alien origins; he wasn't entirely surprised but seeing it written down just seemed to put it into a larger perspective.

Jack knelt down; he picked up the tracking watch and held it in his hand, now he really had lost Tegana. He looked up and saw another corridor, not thinking about anyone else, he proceeded to walk towards it.

"Jack come look at this." Ianto said feeling that as the guardian, Jack should know what was being said of his adopted daughter. Ianto looked up from the screen and frowned, he couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Oh great, not again," Gwen commented having realised the same thing.

"Come on, let's go find Jack." Owen said making it sound as though he was referring to a small child, then the grown man he really was.

"Why can't he tell us when he's about to disappear?" Tosh groaned joining the others as they went in search of Jack.

Tegana briefly glanced along the table, there seemed to be a map of some sort and a smaller piece of paper with a plan on it. Well at least that's what it looked like, for it had a list of numbers labelled: 'steps'.

Nathan looked around in this new room; it was almost a warm light and much kinder to their eyes. He examined the walls which had a red hue and didn't look at all like the earth they were supposedly made of.

The alien let go of their wrists and walked over to a large keypad and typed something in, then turned back to them.

"I am Arikahs. I am the ambassador of my planet Arika. Our planet is going to implode and we have come to find another, we have tried to use the humans of this planet to create a clean area for which our escape ship can land. Unfortunately we have had a slight disruption, apparently we cannot control the whole population, it's just the teenage humans that we seem to be able to control."

"You can't just come here and expect to take over the planet, that's not the way it should've been done." Tegana reprimanded.

"That's just it we can't take over the planet, we've underestimated our plan." Arikahs replied.

"Well that serves you right, you can't expect to turn up and take over." Nathan interjected.

Arikahs frowned and then looked away, down at the maps, pretending he hadn't heard Nathan. Tegana picked up on this and moved towards him.

"Nathan is right, you know." Tegana ventured, knowing that this was the last thing Arikahs wanted to hear. "You wouldn't like it if the humans decided to land on Arika and then take over your planet, would you?" Tegana was trying to make him see what he was doing wrong.

"That's different; humans don't know anything about other planets and their inhabitants." Arikahs said bluntly.

"They can learn. That's what humans are good at, adapting, evolving to fit the changes, I mean look at Nathan, a few hours ago he would have laughed if I had said aliens were real but now… I think we can safely say that he'll believe they're real for now on." Tegana contradicted Arikahs, somehow feeling quite proud of herself at the same time.

Arikahs looked annoyed yet he knew that Tegana had made a relevant point in which he would have to consider before he carried out the ending to the plan. That had been clear enough, although just how much he would consider it was a different matter entirely.

"Alright, you, raise your hands!" Jack pointed the gun towards Arikahs, making the alien jump ever so slightly backwards and raise his hands as an automatic response to the sight of a gun.

"Dad!" Tegana exclaimed when she realized who had come through the door.

"No! Don't shoot him, he isn't hurting us!" Tegana ran to her father, her hands flying out in front of her to try and stop him.

Jack looked at Tegana and then at the gun, he didn't want to put his gun down but he had heard Tegana and knew she was right.

Tegana tried to lower Jack's hand, it was harder then it looked, Jack's arm was locked in position as he had been taught and so it wouldn't move. Jack let his arm drop, Tegana was glad that he hadn't shot Arikahs, she knew how he could get when he had a gun in his hands. He still had the gun in his hand but at least it was pointing at no one.

Tegana was worried that Arikahs was going to take this scene in the wrong way and all the persuading she had just done was going to be all in vain and there was something else on Tegana's mind now that her father was in view.

"Dad, why did you never tell me I was only half human?" Tegana asked with the immediate danger over with, Tegana could go back to the query that had been at the front of her mind ever since Arikahs had told her.

"What?" Jack replied sounding just as surprised as she had been.

"Arikahs told me that I was half human and half Zakothian, so I'm waiting for an explanation." Tegana told her father, thinking he hadn't heard her properly.

"I…I didn't know." Jack stammered.

"How can you not have known if my was an alien or not!" Tegana said not understanding quite how surprised her father was at this news, he must've known surely.

"Tegana, I never knew who your mother was…"

Tegana frowned at her father, waiting for the extra explanation that was to follow, she could never have imagined what she was about to be told.

"And I never knew who your father was either." There he had said it, he had told her. It had taken 10 years but she now knew the truth.

Tegana stared at Jack. She wasn't Jack's daughter, things had changed.

_Well another chapter and hopefully some more reviews…hint, hint!_


	12. doomed

**Chapter 11**

Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Nathan were in the corridor when they heard the announcement. Jack immediately sped up and dashed down the corridor. Whatever the announcement was on about it didn't seem good. Jack's mind was thinking about an utter disaster.

They had been heading for the room that they had found Tegana and Arikahs in anyway; it was just now a bit more of an urgency to reach that room.

Owen and Ianto had paused as they listened to the announcement, Tegana stopped crying and listened too. Flashing thoughts of previous cases that they had encountered possible alien bomb threats re-entered their minds, Ianto could literally see the numerous case files in pure detail in his head.

"Arikahs!" Tegana shouted breaking away from the two men. Owen and Ianto quickly darted after Tegana, she disappeared around a corner and they followed…they didn't get much further than that.

In front of them stood one of the two guards they had been trying to get away from only moments before.

Tegana had stopped before she had ran into the guard which was a blessing as otherwise she would have been well and truly stuck. She walked carefully backwards until she could sense that she was besides Owen and Ianto.

The guard looked suspiciously as though it was going to chase them, and so, not wanting to let him catch them, the three took off back down the way they had come.

Jack hesitated at the end of the corridor; he waited for the others to catch up. Ahead of him he could see the oncoming guard that was heading back towards the room, probably to check on him and Nathan. But they weren't where the guards had left them; they weren't even in the room.

"Get back!" Jack hissed at them.

Tosh was already ushering Nathan back down the corridor. Gwen was unable to just take Jack's word for it and so she quickly took a peek round the corner, she saw the Guard getting closer and darted to catch up with the rest.

They moved into the room with a speed that they had never quite managed before, the Guard was hot on their heels and as soon as Gwen was behind the threshold, the Guard slammed the door shut and bolted it, leaving them trapped.

The guard quickly disappeared back down the corridor and Jack whacked his fist on the door, in anger.

"Alright, anyone got any ideas how we're going to get out of this one?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Between them Owen and Ianto lifted up the manhole, Ianto lifted Tegana up through the manhole and then helped Owen through, and then hoisted himself through.

The three of them scrambled up to a standing position, helping each other.

Owen noticed it first, then Tegana and finally Ianto.

The crowd of possessed teenagers were now standing in a neat circle, staring out towards them. It was like a strange scene out of a movie yet so much creepier when reality kicked in.

They stared at the circle. They stared back.

"OK, is anybody slightly creeped out by this?" Owen said knowing that no one would answer him.

"They look like they're guarding something…" Ianto observed. Tegana was beginning to see what he meant.

Arikahs grinned at the screen; finally he could rightly say that something was going his way. It wasn't quite as he had planned it but it would do just as well. All that was left to do now was watch and wait. Soon the people of Arika would have their landing area and with the rubble left over could start building up a new civilisation.

Jack, Tosh, Gwen and Nathan were searching avidly for some way of getting out of the locked room. Nathan had been set the task of looking on the desks for any sign of something they could use to leaver to door open. Tosh was trying to hack into the computer and see if there was any way of electronically escaping from the room. Gwen and Jack were trying manually to prise the door open, but it was proving too heavy to be able to make it budge even a little way.

Gwen was on the verge of giving up, it was just no use. Jack was determined to escape and Gwen didn't want to disappoint him but she had a feeling there was no way out.

Nathan was desperately scraping around the desk; the desk was now a mess and any hope of finding something useful was just about gone. Nathan threw his hands up in frustration and in doing so flicked up a switch. The dim lights suddenly became brighter, so bright it was dazzling. Immediately everyone yelled at him to turn it off and so feeling along the wall he push the switch down.

A loud noise filled the room; Nathan had hit the wrong switch.

"TURN IT OFF!" Jack shouted over the din. Nathan fumbled for the switch and managed to turn the noise off and the lights back on.

"What did you think you were doing?" Jack reprimanded the newest recruit.

"He didn't know what the switches did, no one did!" Tosh defended Nathan when he looked too scared to reply.

"Wait, turn it back on…" Gwen interrupted.

"What?" was the joint reply from Jack and Tosh.

"Well, it might be just what we need, bring ourselves the attention, then someone will come and open the door to see what we're up to and then we have our chance to escape." Gwen explained.

Jack exchanged glances with Tosh; it could work and anything was worth a try.

Jack ordered Nathan to turn the switches back on and keep flicking the light switch so it would be noticed more.

Nathan did as he was asked; wondering if this was usual to be told one thing and then immediately told another.

He carried on for a while, waiting for something to happen so he could stop switching it on and off because his hand was starting to hurt. To his disappointment it didn't seem very likely that he was going to be relieved any when present.

Gwen was keeping a lookout, watching the corridor for any signs of anyone, so far nothing. But she had discovered that the light switch controlled the rest of the underground lair. If someone hadn't noticed it, they soon would.

Curious, Tegana edged forwards trying to get a better look in between the circle of people. Ianto pulled her back; he was worried about what the possessed people would do if she tried to get close.

Owen was just as curious as Tegana and so Ianto compensated for their curiosity and they walked closer as a group, each trying to see in-between the people. They got close enough to see vaguely what was being guarded, but not close enough to prevent anyone from harming them.

"It's a bomb!" Owen exclaimed, Tegana looked up at him and sighed, when was he going to work that out!

"It's been ticking for a long time it needs to be demobilised before…well you know what!" Ianto included. Tegana looked at Owen and Ianto, all realising the devastating fate that lay in their hands.

Arikahs lay back in his chair confident that there was nothing else to speed up the process. He closed his eyes; he could have a rest while he waited. With his eyes closed Arikahs was unaware of the flashing lights but when the noise started Arikahs awoke, frowning and attempting to work out why the din was blasting through the place and the lights were flashing. Had something gone wrong with the systems?

Standing up he checked his computer, fine. Then someone was playing around with the switches. He would have to put a stop to that! How was he meant to catch some rest with that going on!

Arikahs walked down the hall towards the room in which prisoners were held until Arikahs ordered them to be brought into the questioning chamber. On reaching the room, he tried opening the door, it was locked. That was strange it was never usually locked, there was no need, the prisoners were always kept in the cage at the back of the room.

Fiddling around in his pocket and found the bunch of keys, it took a while to find the right key but was quickly inserted into the lock and opened.

Gwen and Jack were poised ready to ambush the person who opened the door so they were free to escape and stop Arikahs from letting the bomb go off. No one expected that it would be Arikahs himself opening the door.

Gwen jumped on the newcomer, but she was thrown back as Arikahs held out his arm. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Tosh rushed to her aid and Jack glared at Arikahs.

"What did you do to her?" Jack demanded.

"It's just a mild Taser she'll be fine in a few hours." Arikahs said plainly. Jack glanced back at Gwen; Tosh was trying to revive her but without any luck.

"Alright, what about the bomb? Is it really necessary?" Jack asked, his tone of voice softer know that he had nothing else to be angry about.

"Of course. It is a necessary part of my plan to transform this planet to fit to our needs." Arikahs informed him.

"You can't just do that to our planet! There are rules, laws that have been set with in the intergalactic police force that clearly state that you can't just come to another planet and try to take it over." Jack argued using knowledge that he picked up from the time he spent travelling with the Doctor.

"Arika isn't part of the interplanetary system; we don't apply to those rules." Arikahs explained. Jack looked momentarily defeated.

"It still gives you no right to do that!" Jack attempted to redeem his argument. He had spotted Nathan creeping closer to the door. If Nathan could get out of the room he could find Ianto, Owen and Tegana and then they could hack into the computer and stop the bomb going off. He just had to keep Arikahs busy for a little while.

"I have every right! Just as much as you, human!" Jack flinched he hated being referred to as 'human' it made him sound worthless.

Nathan was edging closer to the door. Tosh had seen what he was trying to do and moved ever so slightly to the side so Nathan could get passed, so far so good. Creeping carefully around Gwen Nathan was almost out the door.

Arikahs saw out of the corner of his eye, Nathan's movements. He reacted quickly, his arm reached across the door stopping Nathan in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it!" Arikahs warned. Nathan recoiled back from the door and looked at Jack, defeated. Now all of them where stuck in the room. There was no chance of sneaking away from Arikahs' sight. Jack glanced around at his team, Gwen was still out unconscious, and Tosh was cradling Gwen, trying to wake her. Nathan was looking very alarmed having not experienced this sort of thing before. He didn't seem to have a very reliable team with him.

"Ten seconds to destruction" the overhead voice reminded them. Jack sighed. This hadn't been the way he had hoped it would go.

Tegana, Ianto and Owen were standing in silence considering how to go about this.

"So… do you reckon that they'd move, if we ask them, nicely?" Owen broke the silence. Ianto and Tegana simultaneously gave Owen a hostile look. This was no time to be pulling people's leg.

"Whoa! I was just joking, alright!" Owen defended himself.

"This isn't the time for jokes Owen! We'll try running through them, see what happens," Ianto scolded.

Ianto, Owen and Tegana got ready to try and duck under the teenagers arms. They lined themselves up in between the gaps and at the same time they charged.

Ianto and Owen were thrown backwards, they had been too tall to duck under and so the teenagers had prevented them from passing.

Tegana looked back; she had been able to duck through the gap and was surprised that Ianto and Owen hadn't.

"Tegana, you're going to have to disable the bomb!" Ianto shouted to her. Tegana glanced at the bomb in fear, one wrong move and that would be the end. She walked cautiously towards it.

"Ianto I don't know what to do!" Tegana shouted back.

"Don't worry we'll walk you through it," Ianto yelled at her.

Taking a deep breath Tegana knelt down beside the bomb. She lifted the metal plate which covered the wiring that was as far as she knew what to do.

"What next?" Tegana bawled across the distance.

"You need to remove the timer by taking a wire out!" Ianto shouted.

Tegana looked back at the bomb. She looked carefully into it and located the timer; it was telling her that she had 5 seconds to get the correct wire disconnected. Two wires ran out from the timer, two possible choices. One would stop the bomb; the other would set it off.

"Ianto! There's two wires, which one?" Tegana cried out.

Ianto froze. Which wire was supposed to be cut? He couldn't remember. His mind had gone blank. Ianto buried his head in his hands racking his brains to try and remember which wire had to be disconnected. It wasn't working, whatever he did to try and recall it didn't work. He had to face the fact that he didn't know. He doomed the entire population of London, including the Torchwood team by his lack of memory.

_Now I know that at least four people have this story on alert, and only one has reviewed, pretty please review, I'd love to hear your opinion!_


	13. Twice

**Chapter 12**

Gwen's eyes flickered; she was slowly coming back to consciousness. The pain of the Taser had loosened and she was slightly disorientated, she could see Tosh's face smiling down at her but didn't recognize the architect that surrounded her.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" the voice was familiar but it wasn't Tosh. Gwen turned her head to see who had spoken.

"Gwen?" it was Jack.

"I'm fine." Gwen managed in a little squeak.

"Good, glad you back!" Jack smiled at her, Gwen managed to smile back.

"What happened?" Gwen asked to anyone who would answer.

"You were Tasered, the effects while wear off completely within a few minutes." A new voice explained. The tone of voice was a harsher one and Gwen had the inclination that it didn't have any feeling for her. She lifted her head so she could match the voice with the body. Arikahs wasn't even looking at her; he was watching Jack and Nathan with hawked eyes.

"Five seconds to detonation." The overhead voice announced.

Five seconds to the end, Five seconds to save the world, five seconds to make a difference. Jack held this thought in his head as he made a dash to the computer. He had figured that as Arikahs had access to such high-tech alien technology he had almost defiantly activated the bomb via the computer systems. All he had to do was get to the computer and press the deactivate button.

Jack reached the computer with 2 seconds to go. He reached his hand out to press the button and the screen went blank. Jack's heart took an extra beat.

Arikahs pulled his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Jack, Tosh screamed. Nathan charged at Arikahs, but he was too late. Arikahs had already fired the gun and Jack's body had slumped to the ground.

Tegana looked back at the wires; there was a blue and a red one leading into the timer. Her hand was hesitated over both wires, wondering which one she should cut. The timer was counting down rapidly, it now said 2 seconds.

"Blue!" Owen shouted. Tegana wasted no time in disconnecting the blue wire, holding her breath as she did so.

Ianto looked at Owen, how did he know that?

"Lucky guess I hope!" Owen replied to Ianto's questioning look. With a sigh Ianto turned to Tegana, it was too late to change it now.

Tegana watched as the timer completely ceased working and for a moment she thought she had disconnected the wrong wire. But then nothing happened. Tegana sighed in relief, she had done it. She had stopped the bomb exploding.

Around her the teenagers were breaking out of their trance and pondering on how they had managed to get here and why they were all standing in a circle next to strangers. Tegana stayed by the deactivated bomb, feeling too exhausted to move, and rather dizzy with relief.

Ianto and Owen looked through the crowd at Tegana, catching her eye they all smiled at each other. Unbeknownst to the teenagers around them, they had just saved their lives and hundreds of others as well, just the three of them. It made them feel a sense of pride, not to mention overall relief.

Arikahs ran to the computer, pressing several buttons in order to try and get it to work.

"What has he done to it?" Arikahs roared.

"Nothing, you shot him before he had a chance to do anything!" Gwen said her voice seeming more annoyed then upset at her friend's death.

Nathan was having to hold back his anger. It was building up inside him like a balloon and he was ready to explode. He wanted to strangle Arikahs, how could he be more concerned about a computer then someone's life? He had just killed Jack. And Gwen, what was it with her attitude? Was she not upset at Jack's death, shocked maybe? She seemed to be taking it as a minor setback.

Arikahs stormed out of the room, he was going to sort out what's wrong with the systems.

As soon as Arikahs was out of the room, Tosh and Gwen hurried to Jack's side, the rolled him over on to his back and laid him out properly so he didn't have his leg tucked underneath him.

Nathan watched, wondering why they were bothering when they could after the thing that killed him. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to interrupt them and they seemed to know what they were doing, apparently for them this was a daily occurrence.

Outside, Ianto and Owen picked their way through the crowd to Tegana. They helped her up and congratulated her on managing to do it by herself.

Ianto suggested that they should go and find Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Nathan. They had probably realised by now that they had stopped the bomb and they may need help with Arikahs.

Dodging their way back through the crowd and over to the manhole that they had emerged from in the first place. Tegana noticed that the teenagers where all starting to walk away from the square and she hoped that they would all go home as quickly as they could and stay there, they had been involved in alien affairs once and it was better that they didn't make it a second.

One by one they filed down the hole, entering the underground once again. A gust of warm air was the first thing that hit them, that and the dimmer lighting.

They let their eyes adjust to the light before carrying on down the corridor and into the room in which Tegana and Nathan had been interrogated in. To their surprise Arikahs was there hunched over the computer, typing away with fury.

"Arikahs? What's wrong with the computer?" Tegana asked evidently startling the alien as he had been engrossed in his work.

"The human you call father, has been tampering with the systems." Arikahs replied curtly.

Tegana frowned, why would Jack do something to the systems when the bomb was already being dealt with above, surely it wasn't connected to the computer systems…was it?

"Tegana…" the voice was much softer and clearly hadn't come from Arikahs for he had returned to his work and hadn't flinched since. Tegana moved her head to the doorway. There stood Nathan. He looked as white as a sheet and terribly upset.

"Nathan?" Tegana ventured. Nathan didn't have to say anything; she knew he wanted her to follow him.

Ianto and Owen exchanged glances and then followed on behind her.

Nathan led them into the room where Jack laid on the floor, cold.

"Dad!" Tegana exclaimed forgetting all about the fact that Jack wasn't really her father. She ran to his side, kneeling down she looked at her father not believing what she saw. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"What happened?" Tegana turned to Gwen and Tosh for an answer.

"Arikahs shot him." Tosh explained. Tegana looked at Tosh and then back at Jack's body. A tear formed in her eye as she remembered how her last words to Jack had been about him not being her father. She wished she could've ended it on a better conversation.

Ianto looked away; he couldn't bear to see Jack's body in that state. He pained him to know that Jack had gone through the pain of dying and even though he knew what would happen he couldn't help but feel distraught every time.

Out of the corner of his eye Ianto could see Nathan; he looked just as distressed as Tegana was. It was probably more to do with the shock than anything else, the guy hardly knew Jack, but he wasn't used to seeing death or aliens or being involved in a major crisis. That had probably been the last straw for how much he could bear.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen exchanged a look of confusion; they thought Tegana of all people knew. But then with further thought they realised that she never needed to know, it always happened while she wasn't there, in the school term.

"Ten minutes to destruction." The announcement rang out through the underground den. For a moment everyone paused wondering if their hearing was correct, Ten minutes to destruction, again?

Tegana stood up sighing; it was time to stop Arikahs. He had already killed one person and she didn't want anyone else to die by his hand today. She wiped away a tear as she headed towards the door.

Gwen caught Ianto's eye and both of them concerned for Tegana as they realised that she planned to face Arikahs and give him a piece of her mind. If the alien could kill Jack without a flinch, then who's to say he wouldn't do it again? Ianto and Gwen felt it their responsibility to look out for Tegana, with her true guardian indisposed.

Leaving Tosh, Owen and Nathan, Gwen and Ianto followed Tegana out of the room.

They halted short of arriving through the door. Tegana was in front of them addressing Arikahs who was glued to the computer.

"Arikahs, turn it off." Tegana order, there was a slight quiver in her voice as she fought back tears.

Arikahs had planned to ignore her, but he caught sight of her as a tear rolled down her face. It confused him; she must be more human than he had originally thought. He stopped typing and frowned at her.

"Don't you have feelings, emotions?" Tegana asked a sense of accusation came through in the tone of her voice.

Arikahs refused to answer, his race never had a name for any emotions and it was frowned upon to mention them. Yet watching the half human half alien child letting her emotions take hold of her, Arikahs the hard solider, doing his duty for his planet whatever the consequences, paused taking a moment to think over what he was really feeling at this moment.

"You killed Roberto Hannigan, you killed my father, leave it at that." Tegana raised her voice making it demanding and accusing.

Arikahs doted on his family life, as custom in Arika, he never knew his father and his relationship with his mother wasn't much, as soon as he was old enough she left him to fend for himself. Regrettably he found himself thinking about how different life would've have been if he held the relationships that the humans held. He snapped himself out of the fantasy and glared at Tegana.

She returned his glare with a similar gaze, only hers depicted two emotions: anger and upset. It unnerved Arikahs when he looked at her. The two emotions didn't seem to fit.

He tried not looked at her, avoid her gaze, look at anything but her. But he couldn't, there was something about the way she wouldn't back down, the way she wouldn't take no for an answer. It interested him, it confused him, he didn't know what to make of her, the half human, half Zakothian child.

Ianto and Gwen were poised ready for Arikahs to flip and threaten Tegana or worse. Ianto scrutinized Arikahs every move, he didn't want to risk anything, if Arikahs looked like he was going to harm Tegana, he would attack Arikahs. Gwen didn't take her eyes off Tegana; if anything came close to hurting her Gwen would be in there defending her.

Arikahs glanced at the computer and then back at Tegana. Part of him was softening to her pleas, part of him was telling him to keep true to his mission. He was letting his softened part take over, despite constant reminders that he shouldn't be letting it.

_quite like this chapter, hope you do too, let me know…review!_


	14. coming to a close

**Chapter 13 **

Owen sat down beside Tosh, he beckoned Nathan to join them and with a little hesitation he eventually walked over and sat beside Owen.

"You know you've done pretty well… most people would have freaked by now, I did, I think we all did 'part from maybe Jack and Tegana, she grew up with it." Owen praised Nathan.

"What about Jack?" Nathan asked, his voice sounding weary. Owen frowned not following.

"What did he do when he found out?"

"Oh, not sure, wasn't there. He's complicated anyway." Owen dismissed the thought before he ended up having to explain everything.

"Yeah complicated!" Tosh echoed. She shifted her position so she could see Nathan.

"Just to let you know, you're not the only one who's going to be a little confused in the next few minutes." Tosh said, glancing at Jack.

He was twitching, Jack was twitching. Nathan stared. How was this possible?

Gasping Jack sat straight up, taking a moment to breathe before he turned to his friends.

Owen laughed as he watched Nathan as his eyes widen at the sight of the miracle.

"Where's Tegana? Where's Ianto and Gwen?" Jack asked getting himself up.

"They went that way!" Owen pointed to the door.

"Right come on!" Jack announced, helping Tosh up. Owen was quickly up and at Jack's side, Nathan was too shocked to move.

Jack paused in front of Nathan.

"Look I know it's a bit of a shock, but there's no time to explain." Jack told him, offering his hand to help him up.

Nathan accepted with the vain hope that everything would eventually be explained to him.

There was a moment of awkward silence, the tension building as everyone waited to see what Arikahs would chose.

Arikahs took a deep breath, closing his eyes; he pressed the button, then sank to the floor. Head in hands, he became overwhelmed with emotions he never knew he could feel.

Tegana having succeeded in her mission began to break. Letting the tears, that had been welling up inside her, fall as she found refuge in Ianto's arms.

Ianto let her come to him, and put his arms around her, embracing her as she cried onto his shirt. He contemplated telling her but he thought it would be best that she found out for herself. For now he just waited for her to stop.

Gwen, having checked that Arikahs wasn't likely to do anything dangerous, began walking over to Ianto and Tegana, she wanted to comfort Tegana, tell her that it was going to be alright. When the door burst open and the very person she had been thinking about walked through the door.

Jack was followed by Owen and Tosh and tagging along behind them was Nathan. Jack smiled at Gwen as he came in, he then turned his attention to Ianto and Tegana, taking a moment to make eye contact with Ianto and thank him silently before preparing to face Tegana's questions.

"What's going on here then?" Jack asked.

Tegana lifted her head, the voice sounded like Jack, but it couldn't be surely? She turned around, her mouth dropping open and staring at Jack.

"But you were dead!" Tegana uttered not believing her eyes. Jack nodded.

"Yeah I was."

"But you weren't showing any signs of life, you weren't breathing, you heart had stopped, I checked." Tegana said, still not believing that Jack was in front of her.

"Yeah, I know." Jack replied, grinning at her.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Was going to ask the same question, I thought I heard the bomb alert go off." Jack said looking around the room. He noticed Arikahs on the floor and came to a roundabout conclusion.

Without warning Tegana threw her arms around her father, hugging him close. Jack hugged her back, understanding how confused she must be. When they parted Jack turned his attention to the alien.

"Arikahs," he said gently. Arikahs began to unfold out of his crumpled position and stand up to face Jack.

"I think it's time you left." He said simply.

Arikahs agreed. Although where he would go he wasn't sure. He couldn't go back to Arika, how would he live with the shame of not completing his mission? He would have to go somewhere else.

He reached to the computer and clicked a few buttons. The floor started to vibrate making Gwen lose her footing.

"What the whole underground lair is the ship?" Gwen exclaimed picking herself up.

"How did you get here without been noticed?" Tosh asked curious at how a big structure like this hadn't caused a palaver with the public.

"It was a much smaller structure when I arrived." Arikahs explained.

"And I'm guessing it's about to do the reverse, so I think it's time we all left." Jack announced, urging his team out of the room.

The vibration from the floor caused them to fall and stumble as they attempted to escape the underground ship, before it shrunk with them inside and took off. Gwen was struggling the most; Nathan was almost on equal terms. Jack, Ianto and Tegana were managing to walk as though nothing was wrong, although they were going a little slower than their usual pace. Tosh and Owen were using each other for support; their team effort seemed to be paying off as neither had fallen.

Outside was cold. Compared to the warmth of the underground it was freezing. Ianto had been the first one on the ground and he had helped everyone else out. They all thanked him apart from Jack, who took it for granted that he would help him.

"Where next? Hotel?" Owen asked.

"Hotel." Jack confirmed, he noticed that Nathan was still with them and then reconsidered.

"Or do you want to go home, we don't mind if you tag along."

Nathan considered it for a minute, he needed to calm down before he went home and had to explain to his mother what had happened. She would be worried and at the moment his head was in a daze, he hope that maybe sticking with them for a little while longer would allow him to catch up and understand what had happened.

"I'll tag along," Nathan decided.

"Right, let's go!" Owen said, about to head off in the vague direction of the hotel.

"Don't you want to see this?" Tosh asked grabbing Owen's arm stopping he from going anywhere.

"See what?" Owen queried.

"The ship, take off." Tosh explained.

"Oh right, yeah sure." Owen turned himself back around and readied himself for the spectacle.

The 'spectacle' was merely a bright ray of light beaming up into the sky. They felt no difference, nothing had been disturbed.

"Was that it?" Gwen asked.

"Well, he did say that he had to shrink the ship." Jack contradicted.

"But that tiny?" Gwen said gesturing to the open air where as she was indicating there was no sign of the ship, or anything else.

"it' called been inconspicuous, Gwen!" Jack teased. Gwen pulled a face at him and then laughed.

"Can we go now?" Owen piped up. Everyone turned their heads towards him and for a moment he wished the ground would swallow him up and save him from the embarrassment.

"Yeah I suppose." Jack replied, frowning. The team were all thinking the same, what had got into Owen?

"Impatient for something?" Tosh asked trying to get to the bottom of Owen's sudden disregard for anything interesting.

"Nah, just want to get back in time to watch Casualty!" Owen joked, everyone knew he hated Casualty; it was his worst nightmare, it reminded him of his worst few years spent being a trainee doctor in a hospital in Kent, they were the most hectic, boring years of his life.

"Surely it's Not Going Out you're missing!" Tegana said remembering Owen's favourite show only because she too enjoyed it, although Jack wasn't all that happy with her watching it.

"Yeah, want a race to see who can get there first? First one there gets the control of the remote!" Owen proposed.

Tegana giggled, Owen could be very childish when he wanted to be.

"No, you don't know where you're going this isn't Cardiff you know!" Jack suppressed their fun. Owen sulked, Tegana wasn't too bothered. They began to walk as a group along the road. There was no one around so they could afford to walk in the middle of the road without any fear of being run over.

They were all glad that it was all over, there was no immediate danger in sight and they could now all relax.

_the action maybe coming to a close but I think I have some extra things can bump the chapters up! that's providing you review of course!_


	15. going home

**Chapter 14**

They were in the hotel. Safe now, from every danger apart from each other. Ianto had started the argument off. He wanted to start writing up the case, as was his job, now. But Jack had said that it was best to wait. Now the team were taking sides.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be clear in our heads then." Tegana was taking Ianto's side.

"But it won't be on the correct system if we do it now." Tosh was taking Jack's side.

"Yeah and then we'd have to transfer it to that system, which is a bit pointless." Owen added he also had taken Jack's side.

"But it would be already down, so it would take less time to write up." Gwen made a good clear point in favour of Ianto's side.

"How about everyone writes down their point of view on the case and then it can be written up properly when you get home?" Nathan, taking no side, offered his opinion.

Everyone eventually agreed with Nathan's point.

Owen immediately looked for a pen and a piece of paper so he could get down his experience before his mind failed him. He sat down on the bed that he had claimed his for the duration of their stay and began scribbling down what had happened, starting from arriving at the hotel.

"Well if we are going to write it all down, we ought to do it now." Jack said, searching in the laptop case for some spare paper, which he handed out to the team. Pens where harder to find but Gwen found a few in her pocket and gave one to Tosh and one to Jack.

"Nathan, you want to join in?" Jack asked, accepting the pen from Gwen.

"Sure, I can't say it'll be very good but I can give it a go." Nathan said taking the paper that was in Jack's hand.

Ianto had to admit that Nathan's idea would actually help him in the long run. This case would be the most detailed file he had ever had. He normally ended up collaborating with Tegana on the files and she would find out any specific details from Jack, no one else was involved in the system.

Because he wasn't particularly good at writing, his handwriting was messy and unreadable; Ianto used the computer to write up his version of the events. Yet he wasn't the first to finish despite his advantage. Nathan did. He didn't know enough of the technical terms or any of the concepts that the others knew, so he kept his write up short and sweet, writing the events as he remembered them. He laid his pen down on top of his paper and looked up at the others. It was awfully quiet in the room and it was quite unnerving after all the action that had been going on.

Nathan kept quiet as the others continued to write. He noticed that Ianto was the next person to finish; he only noticed this because of the way he was leaning back in the chair, his hands behind his head, casually relaxing while everyone else was still working.

It was a while before everyone was actually finished; Jack then collected up the papers and walked over to give them to Ianto, he kept them in his hands while he leaned closer to Ianto and whisper something, oblivious to Nathan's ears but not to Tegana's, who could hear the words as clearly as if he were whispering them to her.

"Shall we use the tablet on Nathan?"

"No." Tegana interjected.

"Tegana!" Jack exclaimed, annoyed at her for eavesdropping and annoyed that she had a good point to go with it afterward.

"He has helped us, he didn't exactly overreact to it, I think that he would be alright just to keep it to himself."

He couldn't argue with that. He had to agree that Nathan had helped them and they were grateful for that, but security protocol meant that they had to wipe his memory of the event. But then Nathan did seem to be the kind of guy who would be able to keep a lifelong secret.

"Alright," Jack gave in. "Nathan, we need to ask you something."

Nathan perked up and was suddenly all attentive. "Yeah?"

"You've got to promise us that what happened today stays between us; don't go telling anyone else about any of it…understand?"

Nathan nodded. He gathered from the serious tone he was being told this that this was a very important matter and in some way he had been given a privilege, although how he wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, I understand." He answered. Jack smiled changing his tune.

"Right, well, I guess we ought to pack!" Jack ushered Tegana off his bed and pulled his pyjamas out from the covers.

"Are you alright getting home, Nathan?" Jack asked momentarily looking up from his suitcase.

Home. Nathan hadn't thought about home for a while. His mum was probably fretting by now; he was usually home before dinner and very infrequently late. He had ought to be getting back before she did anything drastic like call the police.

"Right, yeah, I'm fine." Nathan answered a little delayed but there nevertheless. Slowly he turned around trying to delay the process of leaving. There was a part of him that wanted to stay and join the others on another case, but there was a stronger part of him that said that once was enough for a lifetime and he had to live his life as it was and leave this as a memory. The latter part took over and he forced himself to take a step towards the door.

"Nathan… thanks." Tegana stopped him for a second; Nathan smiled at her and gave her a nod of appreciation. He had grown to like the girl and had felt her pain when she was told that Jack wasn't her real father.

"Yeah, keep good care of yourself mate." Owen added as his own way of saying goodbye.

"Don't go getting yourself caught up with aliens again!" Gwen warned, which made everyone laugh.

Nathan grinned. "I'll try not to!" he said.

Tosh opened the door for him, grabbing his arm just before he left.

"Just because Jack and Tegana have decided for you doesn't mean you shouldn't get a say, if you want to forget everything that happened, you can." Tosh offered. Her voice was hushed and Nathan realised this was because none of the others would have questioned Jack's final decision.

"No, I quite like to keep the memory thanks!" Nathan replied, thinking it the best, for he didn't know exactly how they would manage to make him forget and he didn't really want to know either.

"Just don't let it ruin your life!" Tosh said. Nathan couldn't quite make out whether this was meant to be a serious comment or a joke but he thanked her anyway and continued on down the hall, home.

Back inside the room, everyone had gone silent for a moment, stopped what they were doing, listening to the receding footsteps as Nathan went along the corridor and down the stairs. When there was nothing but silence, things started to come back to life.

"Right, packing!" Owen broke the silence, moving towards his bed and pulling the suitcase on top. This made everyone move. Ianto began looking for his suitcase, Jack continued packing and Gwen headed towards the door.

"I guess we ought to go pack too," she gestured to Tosh and Tegana, who nodded and began following her.

"Met you in ten minutes then?" Jack proposed.

"Twenty," Gwen contradicted.

"Fifteen," Jack compromised. They nodded in agreement and then Gwen ushered Tosh and Tegana out the room.

Tosh was ahead, having the key ready in her hand. Gwen was only two steps away from Tegana, whose face had returned to a deep in thought expression and Gwen, hating seeing her with that expression, tried comforting her by placing her arm around her shoulder. Tegana, mentally sighing, shrugged it off. She hated it when Gwen tried to mother her.

Tosh soon had the door open and the moment was forgotten by both as they entered the room and began to gather their things.

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen, Tegana and Tosh rolled their suitcases out the room and Tosh locked the room for the final time.

"Finally, we have been waiting here for ages!" Owen exclaimed when he saw they were all ready. He was perched on his suitcase, with his arms folded, looking positively bored. Ianto was leaning on the handle of his suitcase and Jack was casually leaning on the wall.

"We agreed fifteen minutes and fifteen minutes we were!" Gwen retorted to Owen.

"So we ready to go now?" Jack asked, teasing her a little.

"Yes." Gwen snapped back.

Owen got up, pulled up the handle of his suitcase and shoved it away from the door. Ianto slung the computer bag over his shoulder struggling with the suitcase and the rest of the equipment, Jack picked up one extra bag and thrust one in Owen's direction which he reluctantly took.

"You know, even with all this equipment we still managed to be quicker than you girls!" Owen decided to add, as he wheeled his suitcase in front of them.

"Well what I can I say; we just like to take our time!" Tosh threw a line back at him, following him with her own suitcase trundling along behind.

The others began to follow them, and they descended the stairs with a little struggle of suitcases and bumping them along the stairs.

Once down the stairs they congregated in the reception, parking their suitcases, while Jack went to pay. He took the key from Tosh and had them both ready to give to the receptionist.

"Hi, got the room keys…" Jack hinted at his intention of concluding their stay.

"Oh right, could you put them in that box please sir?" the receptionist replied, tearing herself away from the computer to deal with her costumer.

Jack dropped the keys into the box he had been shown.

"Are you paying now? Or…"

"Now please." Jack cut her short.

"Card or cash?" the receptionist hovered over the till and the portable card machine.

"Um, card please." Jack answered. The receptionist seemed to be relieved that he had said card, it was less work on her part. She handed him the machine and Jack brought it down out of her sight, feigning short sightedness.

Clicking his watch open as quietly as he could, Jack clicked a few buttons and then hovered it over the machine. He had to wave it around a bit but the machine eventually came up with the 'thank-you for your payment' screen and Jack handed it back to the receptionist.

"Thank-you sir, have a safe journey home!" the receptionist wished, taking the card machine off him and placing it on the desk in front of her. Jack smiled aat her nd then turned back to his team giving them a nod towards the door.

They got into gear, manoeuvring their suitcases around each other and all heading to the door at the same time.

"Cheap-skate!" Tegana whispered as she passed Jack. She knew exactly what he had just done with his watch and was a little disappointed in his lack of honesty but still loved the idea of being able to blag your way out of a hundred or more hotel bill and not have to pay a penny!

"What can I say, this is me!" Jack whisper back, grinning, while holding the door open for Tegana. Tegana smiled shaking her head in disbelief.

The team trundled their suitcases along the road, all heading to the train station. Pleased to be going home.

_Another chapter and their almost home, reviews please!_


	16. the Doctor

**Chapter 15**

The train was about two stops away from their destination; Jack looked round at his team. Ianto was playing some sort of game on his phone, Tosh was stuck in a book, which he couldn't determine the title as she held it awkwardly, and Owen had abandoned his crossword puzzle after getting very annoyed with it only a few moments ago. Gwen was admiring the scenery and Tegana was sound asleep. He didn't blame her, it had been a very exhausting few days.

Leaning over Ianto's shoulder Jack followed his game, watching closely as the snake curled round the screen and found its food. He felt the disappointment when, at level 23, Ianto had made the snake meet its tail and ended the game at a new record.

"Do you think we should start getting the cases down?" Jack asked Ianto, now that he was unoccupied. They were one stop away from their destination but with the amount of luggage they had to get down from the loading shelves above them, they were wise to start early.

"Yeah, ok," Ianto agreed standing up so he could reach the shelf and passed the first suitcase down, as Jack reached up to get the next one, their eyes met and there was a pause and then they both shook themselves out of it, telling themselves that it was neither the time nor the place to think about that.

As they finished taking all the suitcases down, the voice announced that their stop was the next one. At that everyone started to get into gear, Owen packed his crossword up and then nudged Gwen into reality.

"Hey Tosh, we're nearly there!" Owen brought Tosh out of her book, much to her annoyance and made her bookmark the book ad put it away.

Jack handed them each their suitcase and an equipment bag to carry until he was left with two suitcases and two equipment bags. He looked over to Tegana; she was still fast asleep, slumped by the window.

"Ianto, could you take my suitcase?" Jack called him back. Ianto looked at him trying to figure out why he was taking the suitcase for him.

"Owen, could you take Tegana's suitcase?" Jack got hold of Owen before he ducked out of it.

"But…" Owen pretended he was being pulled down by his heavy load.

"Oh for heaven sake Owen! I'll take it." Gwen snatched the handle away from Jack and trundled the two suitcases out the way.

Jack slipped one of the equipment bags over Owen's shoulder before he had time to object. Then he turned to Tegana, smiling, he wedged his way into the corner and gently lifted Tegana into his arms. She was lighter then she looked and Jack had no trouble in lifting her up and carrying her off the train.

Ianto had called his brother and he was now waiting for them in the car park. He bleeped the horn to make sure they had seen him and waved his hand out the window.

"Hey Ianto!" he called. Ianto glared at his brother, he was being too loud and too obvious for his liking. He walked over to him, keeping his head down and trying his best not look like he knew the guy who had just shouted across the car park.

Gwen and Tosh had said their goodbyes and were waiting on the other side of the car park for Rhys to pick them up. They took refuge on a bench as they waited, Gwen watching her phone's clock and getting anxious that Rhys had forgotten despite her phone call an hour ago. So she was very relieved to see that the next car around the corner belonged to Rhys. Putting her phone away and grabbing her suitcase, she rushed over to the car, Tosh tagging along behind her.

Jack placed Tegana in the back seat, belting her up and then proceeding to help Ianto load the equipment in the boot of the car.

Owen added another bag into the boot, piling it on top of the one Jack had put in.

"Do you think I can hitch a ride home?" he asked Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really my place to say." He replied. So Owen turned to find Ianto which he didn't have to look very hard for because he was just about to add the last bag into the boot.

"Ianto, can I hitch a ride home?" Owen tried again.

"I'm not the one driving, you'll have to ask my brother." Ianto replied, closing the boot and locking it.

Sighing Owen walked round to the driver's side and pocked his head in the window and tried for the third time.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride home?"

"Sure, where about's do you live?" Owen told him the address and then waited for the response.

"Yeah, that's not too far, hop in; I'll drop you off first!" Owen was being to like Ianto's brother very much. He didn't need to be told twice he opened the car door and took a seat.

Ianto got in the front seat, being as it was his car and his brother that was driving it, and Jack opened the back door, finding Owen in the seat he was planning to sit in.

"Go on, shove up!" Jack told him, Owen unbuckled his seat belt and shuffled himself to the middle seat. The key was turned in the ignition and as soon as Jack buckled his seatbelt up, they were off.

Nathan opened the door, placed the key in the bowl and continued down the corridor to the living room.

"Nathan? Is that you?" Nathan's mum, was perched on the edge of the sofa, the news was on the telly and he could tell what she had been thinking.

"Yeah, Mum, it's me. Safe and sound!" Nathan said walking towards the sofa, his eyes were drawn to the picture on the TV screen, it show a circle of teenagers, obviously in the possessed state they had been for most of the night and in the centre and girl was bent over something which couldn't quite be seen.

"You know they've been saying that a thirteen year old girl is behind it all!" Nathan looked closer at the screen.

"Nah, Mum, she's fourteen actually, and she was trying to disable the bomb, not start it" Nathan quickly realised what he had said and shifted himself out the room before he revealed to much.

"You what? Nathan you aren't telling me you were involved in some way?"

"Nah, I was no were near it! Besides it's all over with now aint it, so you know we can forget about it!" it was so much easier to lie to someone when they weren't facing you. Nathan searched the kitchen for a well deserved can of beer. He found it and returned to the living room opening it. He sat himself down next to his mother and picked up the TV remote. He changed the channel and put the remote on the coffee table.

"See mum, we can forget about it, and have a good laugh!" Nathan soothed his troubled mother.

"Yeah, I suppose, your here now, your safe." She replied relaxing into the sofa, and calming herself down by following the story line of the sitcom and laughing at the silly things that they did.

Later on that night, Nathan lay in his bed, his mind abuzz with all the things that had happened to him in the past couple of days. They played back in his mind as clear as they were when he had experienced them. Gradually his thoughts sent him into a deep sleep and the next morning they were all merely a memory. One that was fading but would never fully leave his brain.

Gwen and Tosh soon got themselves comfortable in Rhys' car, Gwen in the front and Tosh daydreaming at the back.

"So how was it?" Rhys asked.

"Oh you know, boring meetings and stuff." Gwen lied.

"What was it for; I mean what was the purpose of the boring meetings?"

Gwen was struggling for an answer; usually he was quite content with the whole boring meetings lie.

"Um, teambuilding, er learning new skills and stuff," Gwen was lacking on the confident speech that she had had moments ago.

"Gwen, why don't you ever tell me the truth? Why is it that I don't even know what your job is? How come you never talk about it, hum? Gwen?" Rhys blurted out, he was going to keep until they got home when Tosh wasn't around to hear them argue but he had been unable to control his outburst and it had come soon then he had wanted.

Gwen was taken aback unsure how to handle Rhys' outburst.

"Er, well I can't tell you about my job, it's strictly classified, right Tosh?" Gwen involved Tosh, feeling she may need back up on her explanation.

Tosh shock herself out of her daydream and tried to quickly follow the line of conversation.

"Hum, yeah, we're not supposed to tell anyone." Tosh confirmed making Rhys back down a little.

This comment returned the car to silence, Tosh returned to her daydream, Gwen took up sightseeing out the window and Rhys concentrated on driving.

Jack carried Tegana up the stairs and laid her carefully on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with her quilt. He then crept back down the stairs, where Ianto was waiting for him.

"Where do you want these?" Ianto pointed to the suitcases he had momentarily put down.

"Oh just in here, for now," Jack directed him into the dining room.

Ianto hesitated wondering what he should do now, he was conscious that he had left his brother in the car but he didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'll leave the equipment until tomorrow, you know as my brother's driving…" Ianto said, trying to find conversation.

"yeah, ok, well I've got things to unpack and well need to catch some sleep so I'll see you in the morning." Jack said, heading towards the door to see Ianto out, not that he needed showing. They both hesitated at the door wondering what the most appropriate way to say goodbye was. They decided that a handshake would suffice. Jack gave a wave to Ianto's brother waiting in the car before shutting the door.

His eyes were drawn to the pile of mail that was left on the sideboard. Picking the large pile up, he began sorting into junk mail, bills and other important letters. Leaving the bills on the side and chucking the junk mail in the bin, Jack was going through the other mail while he walked into the living room and turned the light on. He found himself holding onto a blue envelope that he vaguely remembered receiving before they had gone to London, turning it round he was about to break the seal when he was interrupted.

"Oh don't read that, a whole lot has happened since I wrote that letter, it's a little outdated now!"

Jack snapped his head up looking for the person who had spoken. He found, siting on the sofa, having made himself at home, his old friend The Doctor. He gave Jack a warming smile and a little wave despite the fact he had already made himself known.

"How did you get in?" Jack asked. The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and Jack needed to ask nothing else about that.

"Alright, so how come you haven't just left a letter like the last times?" was Jack's next query.

The Doctor's face suddenly turned more serious.

"We need to talk…" he began.

"Sure as hell we do!" Jack interjected.

The Doctor tapped the cushion next to him and ordered Jack to sit. Jack obeyed questioning his movements, the Doctor had a way of suddenly making it seem like he owned the place and despite knowing this Jack had fallen for it. he sat down beside the Doctor, mentally cursing himself for being so susceptible to the Doctor's habits.

"I've found the true parentage of Tegana and you're probably not going to like it," the Doctor stated, glaring at Jack to make sure he had his full attention. Jack gave him all the attention he wanted, eager to know what could possibly make him not like it.

_the doctor's arrived and things are about to get interesting… keep reading and let me know what you think._


	17. Explanations

_In answer to a question from the reviews, I got the name Tegana from a very early doctor who episode, don't know where they got it from, but I liked it!_

**Chapter 16**

"I've already explained about being adopted," Jack told The Doctor.

"Arh, you might have to re-tell that part!" the Doctor laughed.

Jack wasn't finding it amusing, he glared at the Doctor waiting for a full update on what he had discovered.

The Doctor's face fell when he realised Jack wasn't finding any of this funny, returning his serious face on, he got down to the facts.

"Well, I guess I better explain you see Tegana is only half human and half Zakothian…"

Jack nodded in agreement, already knowing this much. The Doctor was intrigued to find out how come this information wasn't new to Jack, but he had to supress his curiosity because he knew Jack wouldn't take well to a change of topic when he had brought up a touching subject as this was.

"And well I found that it was her mother that was Zakothian and her father…well I think he's doing his duty well enough." The Doctor eyed his friend, his look one of pure solemnity, there was no jokes involved. Jack returned this with an equally pure confused look. He didn't get it.

"Oh Captain, don't tell me you've forgotten a certain night on a planet called Zakoth with a Zakothian woman named Lysette?"

Jack recalled the name Lysette and the night he spent with her was beginning to fall into picture. He hadn't planned to go with her, he had been eyeing up the handsome waiter behind the bar but for some reason he had gone with Lysette. He remembered the hotel with its strange green lights and then it suddenly dawn on him why this was being brought up.

"Oh god, I really am Tegana's father," Jack exclaimed, his hands going automatically to his forehead in shock.

"Yep," the Doctor agreed glad that it had finally come to light in Jack's head. He looked down at his watch and jumped. "I'd better get going, I've left the TARDIS in a shopping mall, and it closes in half an hour!" The Doctor stood up, indicating to Jack that he was leaving. Jack stood up and still half dazed showed the Doctor to the door. The Doctor didn't press him when he didn't say goodbye, he left him to his thoughts and began to race to the shopping mall.

Jack wondered up the stairs and halted at Tegana's door, his daughter's room. After all these years of believing Tegana was an orphan and now he was looking at his own flesh and blood. Walking into the room, Jack planted a kiss in his daughter's forehead and then left to get himself ready for bed.

The next morning, Jack was just placing the breakfast on the table when Tegana rolled down stairs and sat at the table awaiting her breakfast. Jack smiled at her, putting the two slices of toast in front of her.

"Morning!" He greeted her. Tegana frowned; he wasn't usually this jolly in the morning.

"What's got into you?" She asked very curious of his apparent change of attitude to mornings.

"Oh I just found out some very good news yesterday evening and it still hasn't quite washed off!" Jack replied purposely making Tegana want to know more.

"What news?" Tegana asked clearly taken in by Jack's teaser.

"Well you remember I was talking about the Doctor?"

"Yeah, the guy who never seems to catch you and leaves messages instead…" Tegana relayed the information she collected on the mysterious character she'd never seen.

"Yeah, well he had some information about your parents,"

Tegana's eyes lit up. Ever since Jack had first told her that he wasn't her father she had been wondering about her real parents.

"You remember I told you I wasn't your father…"

Tegana nodded solemnly, wondering where this was going.

"Well turns out I lied." Jack grinned at Tegana as she began to take in the news.

"You mean to say that for all this time you were led to believe that I was your adopted daughter and then to tell me this, ten years later only to promptly discover that you actually are my father?" Tegana summarise the situation.

Jack took a moment to organise the sentence Tegana had just said before answering it.

"Yeah, something like that!" Jack muttered getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. He looked at his watch and jumped, it read 10 to ten half an hour since Ianto had arrived at the hub.

"We'd better get going! Ianto's probably wondering where the hell we've got to!" Jack said hurrying into the hallway to collect everything he needed for the day's work.

Tegana hurried her breakfast and quickly placed the dirty plate and knife in the sink before joining her father in the hallway and helping him with some of the things that they needed to return to the hub.

Ianto was waiting at the hub. He had put most of the stuff that he had brought back in from the car in their correct places but was struggling with the last few when Jack and Tegana arrived.

He heard them arrive they were being very noisy chatting as they walked into the main room.

"Hey, sorry we're late, got a little side tracked." Jack tried to pass of the morning's events as nothing although Ianto could clearly see there was something that he wasn't telling him. He let it pass for now, figuring that it would more than likely be revealed later on.

"it's ok, I was just putting things away, um…anyone know where Tosh keeps her equip…oh" before Ianto had finished his sentence he found that Tegana had already put away Tosh's equipment and he had no more reason's to be trying to discover where she would put those things.

"I'll make some tea and then maybe we could start on the file?" Jack hinted at Ianto moving closer to the kettle while still waiting for a sign of agreement from Ianto.

Ianto in response walked into his office and turned his computer on; no verbal communication was needed to verify that Ianto was following Jack's suggestion. When the computer was on, he loaded up a new file and entitled it 'the London riots case 53'.

Tegana propped herself on the edge of the desk as Jack joined them with two cups of tea, placing one down in front of Ianto and keeping the other in his hand. With his free hand he pulled out a can of Sprite and tossed it to Tegana who caught it without thinking.

"So where do we start…" Jack made it sound like an impossible task. Tegana and Ianto looked at each other, usually Jack was nowhere to be seen when it came to writing up the cases, it was a job that always seem to be left to Ianto and Tegana. His sudden enthusiasm for the task was unnerving to both of them.

As if their prayers had been answered, the familiar noises of a new arrival moved Jack out the room to greet Gwen. Ianto and Tegana breathed a sigh of relief; Jack helping them wouldn't have gone down very well with their system. They started with a description of the riots and hyperlinked the relevant newspaper article to the page. Then they moved on to description of what the torchwood team did in reaction to the news. The research: the interview, the newspaper articles, the news coverage and the internet sources.

The door went again as Ianto had just sent the standard A4 data sheets that everyone in the team had to fill out before Ianto and Tegana could finish writing up the case file. Tegana went to collect the newly printed sheets from the printer taking a quick look into the main room to confirm her suspicions of who had walked into the hub, it was as she rightly guessed Tosh.

With the freshly printed sheets Tegana went into the main room to start handing them out. She gave one to Gwen first as she was already settled into her work.

"Gee thanks for adding to my load Tegana!" Gwen comment as the sheet was place in front of her.

Tegana didn't say anything but went over to Tosh and gave her one.

"Thanks Tegana, I'll make sure that's done first," Tosh said purposefully being much nicer then Gwen had been to get at her.

Tegana smiled at Tosh as she moved away. The door went again and the sound of hurrying footsteps coming along the corridor proved to them all that Owen was late.

"Here's one for you Dad," Tegana said passing another sheet to Jack. Gwen and Tosh both looked up from their stations and at Jack wondering what the reaction would be. To their surprise Jack said nothing, just took the paper and wandered back to his station.

Owen rushed through the door, a piece of toast in one hand and his bag in the other.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in…" Owen apologized. No one answered him just sighed and carried on with their work, Tegana held a sheet out for him and he took it inwardly sighing for he hated doing written work.

With that Owen headed to his station and Tegana headed back to Ianto's office. Just before she disappeared into it, Jack stood up.

"Wait, while you're all here and not to stuck in with work yet…Tegana get Ianto in here, please." Tegana carried on her journey into the office but just popping her head around the door and telling Ianto to come into the room.

The others waited patiently for the reason of their hold up in work.

Ianto wasn't entirely happy with being pulled out of his office but intrigued to find out why. He emerged only slightly into the room and waited to hear what was to be said.

"Right, well this is going to sound really confusing but there you are!" Jack began. Tegana had a hunch at what he was going to say and wanted to sort of disappear while it was said.

"You remember me talking about the Doctor?" they all nodded, wondering if the next line was going to be 'he isn't real' as neither of them had seen any real evidence of this Doctor Jack regarded highly.

"Well he told me something last night, that kind of puts the last ten years in prospectus…Tegana is actually my daughter, it's a bit odd I know…let's just say a few bottles beer didn't help!"

Tegana put her head in her hands, trying to think on the positive side, at least he was only embarrassing her in front of their friends it could be worse.

"Actually, come to think about it I can see the resemblance…" Owen pointed out after a moment of silence as the team processed the confusing information in their heads.

"Yeah, I can see it too." Gwen added. Both Owen and Gwen were looking between Tegana and her father quickly to check the resemblances.

"And it took you all of ten years to work that out!" Tegana exclaimed in wonder.

Owen and Gwen looked at each other, each wondering how they could have possibly not noticed the strong resemblance between the father and daughter.

"Alright, alright, let's get some work done shall we?" Jack said feeling he had caused a little uproar within the group. He sat down causing the others to follow and go back to their work stations. Gwen returned her focus to the computer, Ianto receded back into his office Tegana following him with the last two sheets for them to fill out, Tosh began rearranging her equipment to the order she had made and Owen plonked himself at his work station and got out a pen. 'Better to do it now then forget' he thought as he pulled the A4 sheet in front of him. He attempted to write his name at the top of the page but found that the pen wouldn't write he tried scribbling on a spare piece of paper but there was no sign that it was going to work. So angrily throwing the pen down on the desk he searched for another, only to find that that too didn't work. With another pen in the bin and no others on his desk Owen was in a little predicament.

"Um, anyone got a spare pen?" Owen hated to break the concentrative silence but he was lacking a vital piece of desk equipment.

They all looked up at him at very nearly the same time which freaked Owen out a little but eventually Gwen and Jack searched their desks for a free pen which, when found, they through to Owen so now he had more then he needed.

"Gee thanks, but I only wanted one!" Owen joked as he ducked the last pen.

"Shut up and get on with it Owen!" Gwen told him not even looking up from the computer screen. Owen pulled a face and muttered something directed at Gwen under his breath but still carried on with his work.

Ianto scrolled down the files skimming and scanning each one as he did so. He was just double checking they hadn't missed anything for the case file or any other problem hadn't occurred without their knowledge.

Tegana was leaning on Ianto's desk writing up her case file sheet in Jack's fancy, expensive, pen which he saved for special occasions and which Tegana had found in his desk drawer.

"Hey, Tegana, look at this!" Ianto exclaimed after halting at something that had caught his eye. Tegana leaned over and looked at the screen.

"I don't understand how…" Ianto filled in the silence as Tegana read what he had pointed out to her.

"Oh my gosh, how could we have missed that?" Tegana exclaimed after reading the whole text.

_Please review as there isn't many more chapters to go!_


	18. the start of something new

**Chapter 17**

Tegana rushed into the main room, disturbing the quiet atmosphere and searched out Jack.

"You've got to come and see what Ianto's just found!" Tegana told him, trying to hurry him up as he took his time getting out the chair. Jack seemed to Tegana to be going excruciatingly slow, just when she wanted him to hurry.

"Come on!" she encouraged.

"Alright!" Jack answered back wondering what had got Tegana in such a state. He followed dutifully as Tegana led him to Ianto's office and held the door open for him as he went in.

"So what's going on then?" he asked Ianto, hoping to get better answers from him. Ianto moved the screen so Jack had a clear view and then Jack began to read. It was the torchwood updates, all the torchwood teams from over the world posted small updates on the events that had happened in their area to compare to the other areas, it had proved affective once or twice when the same alien had cropped up in several different areas. Jack read the Glasgow teams update and the Delhi team but for the London team there was nothing but blanks.

"What's happened to the London team?" Jack asked assuming Ianto may have to answer but Ianto just shrugged.

"We've been doing the London team's job without even realising we're doing so!" Tegana stated, making Jack whip his head round to face her. He took a moment to dote on the while subject and then turned back to Ianto.

"Message the other teams see if they know anything about it." Jack ordered him. Ianto nodded and got straight to work.

Jack wondered out the room, his mind obviously concerned with the problem that they now faced. He emerged into the main room muttering to himself and then loudly saying 'London' out loud, making Gwen, Tosh and Owen look up at him and then at each other.

"What?" Gwen voiced the thoughts of all three of them.

"Hum?" Jack was pulled out of his thoughts and made to concentrate. "Oh, we seemed to have lost the London torchwood team." He replied.

"Lost the London torchwood team?" Tosh echoed Jack's words.

"So you mean to say we've been doing their job!" Owen piped up.

Jack had to take a double take on those words as a rush of de ja vu swept over him, reminding him that Tegana had said words to that affect only moments before.

"What are we going to do about it?" Gwen asked, showing the concern that Owen had no evidence of.

"Well until Ianto gets an answer back from the rest of the teams I'm not sure…" Jack told her. As if hearing Jack's comment Ianto walked through the door with a grim look on his face telling Jack what had happened even before he spoke.

"Well none of the other teams have heard anything from them in quite a while, so we're left in the same place we were a minute ago," Ianto updated Jack.

The team could see the clocks ticking inside Jack's head as he contemplated their next move.

Tegana had been intending to follow Ianto out the room as he went to tell Jack the news that was no news but something on the computer had caught her eye.

"DAD!" she shouted as she began to realise what was going on on the screen.

Jack heard the shout and instantly broke out of his thoughts to follow it.

Meanwhile Tegana was jotting down what she was receiving from the computer to a piece of paper, automatically deciphering the code as she went.

The message she managed to jot down read HELP!

"What's up?" Jack asked soon as his face was in the door. Tegana beckoned her father over to her with her hand and he instantly came towards the computer screen which Tegana was so intrigued by.

She showed him the screen and then showed him the message she had decoded.

"Get a trace on that!" Jack exclaimed turning vaguely to Tosh who had poked her head round the corner to see what was up.

"Yes…coming right up!" she acknowledge leaving the doorway to accomplish the task.

A thought occurred in Jack's head as he turned back to his daughter.

"How did you manage to decode that anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, just did." Tegana replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jack had been about to say something else when Tosh called out that her task was done.

Forgetting his previous comment Jack became more interested in the results and led the way out of Ianto's office and to Tosh's computer. Ianto and Tegana where right behind Jack equally as eager to find the results.

Everyone crowded round the computer screen as Tosh explained what she had done.

"It's in London still," she concluded.

"Looks like we're going back to London!" Jack announced. Gwen and Tosh sighed, they had only just managed to actually fully unpack their suitcases from the last time and now it looked like they were going to have to do it all over again.

"Rile up a new case file, Ianto, let's begin the search!" Jack proceeded in directing the new case file forward.

"Case 54 in search of the London team," Ianto experimented out-loud before putting his hand to the keyboard.

The hub became alive with action once more as a new case began to take hold.

_The last chapter of this story! But don't worry there is an epilogue to follow!_


	19. epilogue

**Epilogue**

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his eyes closed, smelling the air. He took a big sniff and then frowned.

"Wait…this is London…" he opened his eyes to verifying his statement.

"But I set the controls for Barcelona…" he disappeared back in the TARDIS and checked the control panel. Sure enough his settings where all directed to Barcelona.

"So why…" as if answering his question the scanner began to beep and the screen read 'incoming message', the Doctor pressed the 'read' button and discovered that the message was simply 'help'. He traced the signal which directing him to his current location in London.

"So that's why." He concluded his previously unsaid question.

Setting the TARDIS up to follow the signal he found there was another interesting factor to this signal, it was connected to the Torchwood archives site which the Doctor had been browsing on the from Captain Jack's house.

He thought this odd but continued regardless for he could not ignore a cry for help; something to do with the name perhaps?

When the TARDIS landed and the necessary landing checks had been done, the Doctor braced himself before opening the door into another adventure, as he was seeing it, an adventure that was going to be rather interesting.

_I hope you enjoyed my story and please review!_


End file.
